Innocent Seduction
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: After a mission all Sakura wanted to do was have a drink, but things can't be easy when the Akatsuki decided to go into the same bar that night. Once they saw Sakura, a drink was really the last thing on their minds. kuxMulti
1. Enter the Seductress

So this wasn't voted for as the top but it was like a six-way tie, but I've had this idea for since back in the summer. AkatsukixSakura one-shot!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series or Lady Gaga and her song 'Captivated'.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

_One look and I'm done_

_One glance from your eyes_

_And I'm captivated_

_The taste of your skin_

_The warmth of your hungry lips_

_Has me so taken and I love the way you can make me dance_

_From miles away_

_When I'm with you I'm so sedated_

_I'm captivated by you_

_-Lady Gaga_

* * *

_Innocent Seduction_

The hidden village in the rain was a dreary sight to say the least. It was so dark and gloomy with unpredictable amounts of rain that never seemed to cease from falling. The only reason the top medic and apprentice of the fifth hokage was here, a mission of course.

It was a simple mission in Sakura's opinion. Go to Amegakure to gather herbs and other medical related information to add to Konoha's medical records.

Although there were some unwanted complications, the pinkette finished the mission in two days time and wasn't expected to be finished for another day or so.

'_**Maybe we can find some eye candy in this god awful place,'**_ her inner suggested as she walked the dim streets.

'_In this place,'_ she thought back as she glanced around, _'I highly doubt it.'_

Her inner sighed, _**'Then let's at least go get a drink or something.'**_

After the day she had she thought she deserved it, _'I can do that.'_

She spotted a local bar, although it looked a bit run down and dark, she figured it wasn't going to get much better then this fine establishment.

The gravel streets could be heard crunching under the heels of her ninja boots as she approached the front door of the bar. Her hand grasped the door handle and pulled it open letting the warmer air brush across her cheeks and shoulders.

She'd soon discover that coming into this bar, was a big mistake.

* * *

"I'll take a bottle of Sake," Sakura told the bartender as she took a seat at an empty bar stool.

He looked at her questioningly, "The whole bottle miss?"

"The whole bottle," she told him with a sweet smile.

'_**We're on the road to becoming an alcoholic,'**_ inner Sakura decided, _**'I like it.'**_

He brought what she asked for shortly after and she took a big drink. After letting the alcohol slide down her throat she looked around at the people in the bar.

They were mostly villagers out for a couple of drinks, more so men, but a few women out looking for attention or an easy lay and the occasional off duty shinobi here and there.

But out of all the familiar faces she _could_ see, she saw some she wished she hadn't.

Entering the bar from the back entrance quietly, but not quite stealthily enough, were six famous missing ninjas and members of the feared gang, Akatsuki.

'_Well this has been fun but I feel as though I've just over stayed my welcome,'_ she thought to her herself as she turned around quickly and took another large swig of her drink.

'_**Oh come on, they're not a threat to us!'**_ her innered protested, _**'Plus we just bought a whole bottle of Sake and we shouldn't let it go to waste on account of them.'**_

'_There's six of them for Kami's sake!'_ she told her inner, _'Although I'm strong, I can't take on _six_ Akatsuki by myself. Especially not in a place like this!'_

"_Welllll_ hello," the voice stopped to hiccup, "there beautiful."

* * *

That same night some members of the most well-known criminal organization were finishing up their missions and meeting up to discus their future mission status.

It was rare that they all met up in person but when waiting for a meeting with leader, they had to be close by. Their current spot was at the local, remotely busy, bar in a booth near the back of the establishment.

"Why the fuck did we have to get here so damn early?" the irritated jashinist asked as he slid into their large booth near the back of the bar.

"You do realize we have a summons from leader-sama very soon, or has your minuscule brain already misplaced that bit of information?" his stitched partner questioned as he slid into the booth with him, taking a seat to count his recent earnings.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, "I don't need to hear your fucking shit."

"Can you two not fight like a married couple for two seconds, yeah?" the blonde bomber asked as he molded spare clay between his artistic hands.

Hidan glared, "Fuck you too pansy! I don't want to hear _you're_ pussy voice."

"All of you be quiet."

With no questions asked, the quarrel silenced besides a few deathly glares from the group.

Itachi had that kind of effect.

Kisame grunted and took a drink of his Sake, "Seriously, I can't get a drink anywhere with out you pansies fighting."

Not that they were concerned about causing a scene. This was Akatsuki territory anyway.

"I don't give a shit about drinking," Hidan spoke again; "I just want to find a hot bitch."

"Shut up Hidan, I'm really losing my patience with you at the moment," the red-headed puppeteer grumbled from his spot in the booth.

"Fuck you Sasori! This is exactly the shit I didn't miss when you're dumb ass was dead."

"And your arrogant voice is something I will never miss," Sasori replied with a small smirk.

Deidara snorted before he took a drink, "I second that statement, yeah."

Kisame grunted and finished off his glass, looking at the empty container, "I need another drink."

At that moment there was some sort of commotion at the front of the bar involving a woman and a man, who was currently flat on the ground holding his face in pain.

"I fucking need some of _that_," Hidan said letting out a throaty groan as he signaled to the female.

All the men turned their attention to the new commotion and let their eyes scan over the woman's face and body. Flawless milky skin, well toned body, bright emerald eyes, vibrant pink hair, and a Konoha head band.

"A familiar face," Itachi's voice spoke up.

A gorgeous familiar face, to say the least.

Deidara let out a laugh as he looked from the girl to Sasori, "Hey Danna, isn't that the girl who killed you, yeah?"

Sasori hardened his look into a glare but amusement was evident in his brown eyes as he continued to scan the kunoichi.

Kisame let out a deep laugh as a sharky smile move to his lips, "What are the odds her pretty little self would be here the same night as all of us. Kakuzu, isn't she worth quite a bit in the Bingo books?"

The stitched man moved his gaze over to his bingo book, looking between her and her full page of information, "Quite a bit indeed."

"Then why don't we get acquainted with Miss Sakura Haruno, shall we?" Kisame decided as he called over a waitress, never taking his eyes off the pinkette.

In fact, none of them did.

* * *

Sakura sat back down from the current scene that she had just caused and brushed some stray pink locks from her eyes.

Her inner laughed, _**'He really shouldn't have tried to hit on you **_**then**_** grab your ass. I still think you should have let me deal with it.'**_

'_Am I giving off a vibe that says, 'I really want to deal with your pathetic shit today?' _she asked herself as more Sake made its way past her lips.

'_**Nope,' **_her innered replied with a smirk.

'_I didn't think so either.'_

"Excuse me ma'am," a voice spoke briskly from her left.

'_**Ma'am? We don't look that old!'**_

She looked up to see one of the waitresses, with a slightly jealous look on her face, next to her with her hand oh her hip. The pinkette raised her brow at the female, "Yes?"

"The gentlemen at the back table are requesting your presence," she told Sakura with a roll of her eyes, "Now."

'_Oh fuck. Just when I had begun to forget about them…'_

'_**I say we go over there.'**_

'_What? Are you crazy?'_

'_**What? They're hot, and if they wanted to kill you don't you think they would have attempted to by now?'**_

"Just tell them I'm not interested," she told the already ticked off waitress as she took another drink.

"Fine with me," she replied with a bored tone and quickly walked back over to the booth.

'_Ok, so I'll finish this bottle and quietly take my leave,'_ she told herself as she peaked back over to the waitress who was just now breaking the news to the table of criminals.

She saw the blue man, Kisame, smirk then look over at her with a predatory glint in his beady eyes.

'_Great. Leaving now.'_

She left her bottle at the counter and stealthily moved over to the door, trying not to bring to much attention to herself. Grasping the handle and pulling the door open, she thought she was free.

Of course it couldn't be that easy.

A black tendril of what looked like hair pushed the door shut again and completely covered the door, preventing her from leaving.

'_Shit.'_

Her head whipped back around to glare at the table, also noticing the tall stitched man being the culprit behind the inescapable exit. Suddenly she felt an almost familiar pull on her body, like small strings moving her. It was weak at first then it got stronger, making her whole body move.

'_No way! This can't be happening,' _she thought to herself as she recalled a fight with a, known to be dead, redheaded Akatsuki member.

The strings made her legs move to bring her over to the back of the bar, right to the dreaded booth.

"Pleasure to have you join us tonight _Sakura_," Sasori told her with a devilish smirk as she stopped in front of the table.

She absolutely hated the way he spoke her name. All she wanted to do was wipe the smirk off his face and then pummel it into the ground, again. Sounded like a great idea in her mind, it was more so being able to pull it off with the situation she was currently in.

"I would say the same to you but during our last meeting, we were trying to kill each other," she began, attempting to keep her temper in check. "And if I also recall correctly, I succeeded in killing you."

He continued to give her his smirk, "Akatsuki has their ways."

She continued to glare with her piercing emerald eyes, "I'm sure."

"Why don't you take a seat pinky," Kisame told her as they made room in the middle of the booth then looking over to Sasori to give her a little push. Before she could protest, her body began to move with the help of Sasori's puppet strings.

'_Shit, shit, shit! I'm so screwed now!'_

'_**I hope you're talking about literally being screwed and not just metaphorically.'**_

Sakura's body squeezed through the space between the table and the laps of several missing ninjas. She was moved to sit between the familiar blonde artist and the all to stoic, and familiar, Uchiha.

'_Just breathe,'_ she told herself. _'Deidara might try something, Itachi on the other hand won't. I hope.'_

If there was a smell for murder, power, and criminal intent, it would be overflowing in the area in which Sakura was seated. The aura was over powering and made the pink haired kunoichi feel a bit light headed.

"Why does this pussy get to sit next to the hot bitch?" Hidan questioned signaling to Deidara. "Shit! Does he even like chicks? Seriously."

"Shut the hell up Hidan, yeah," the blonde huffed as he turned his attention back to the woman sitting next to him, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "You're obviously jealous that women are more interested in me, right Sakura, yeah?"

'_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it!'_

"Why would women be interested in _pricks_ like you? You kill for pleasure, have absolutely no attractive qualities, and are generally a bunch of sick _fucks_ with no sense of loyalty or a brain for that matter. I can honestly say, you disgust me."

'_**You said it.'**_

She was seriously expecting to be attacked in some way but received the exact opposite, a roar of laughter. Kisame's deep laughter, coming from the other side of Itachi, filled her ears sending shivers down her spine.

"And she's got spunk, I'm impressed," he announced taking another gulp of his drink. "You can't find many women with beauty, brawns, and spirit."

Sakura looked shocked, _'What the hell?'_

With the attempt to move again failing, she tried to think of what the possible outcomes could be for her right now.

"We aren't planning on killing you kunoichi."

Said girl looked to her right at the Uchiha who had not only just spoke, but told her that she wasn't going to be killed by the most dangerous group of criminals.

Like a normal person, she didn't believe it.

"Then what the hell do six _Akatsuki_ members want with a Konoha kunoichi at this point in time?" she spit out heatedly.

Something lit up in the missing ninja's eyes.

"What would be the best way to put this?" Kakuzu inquired with a smirk as he gazed around the table.

"Amusement," The puppeteer spoke.

"Entertainment," The bomber added in as his fingers traced patterns along her shoulder.

"Your fine ass," Hidan spoke up as he gave her a seductive look.

She chose to ignore that comment.

A familiar laugh was heard from the blue missing ninja, "What we want is a little bit of...," he paused to think of the right words then let a smile return to his face, "Pretty company."

Her eyes held the emotions of shock, confusion, and pure hated for the men.

"And why would you pick _me_ instead of some cheap whore lurking around the bar that would be on you in a heartbeat?" she asked as she tried to shake he blonde's wondering hand from her shoulder with no avail, again.

Hot breathe fanned across her pale neck leaving goose bumps, "We enjoy a challenge."

'_Scratch the previous thought. Itachi _might_ try something.'_

'_**We can only hope!'**_

Sakura looked around the table and gulped nervously, "W-well whatever you guys are planning you should really forget it. You won't be getting _anything_ from me."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands," Kakuzu told her as he sent his chakra laced strings around her legs and torso, keeping her in place even more than she already was.

The puppet master loosened the amount of chakra flowing through his strings giving the pinkette a bit more room for movement, but not too much.

The pinkette tried to break the strings with her own chakra but the strings Sasori still had in place were preventing her from doing so along with the ones Kakuzu just added.

'_Fuck this right now!'_

She growled in frustration and tried to struggle from her restraints, "You bastards are _really_ starting to piss me off. Let me go already!"

"Man this bitch is feisty," Hidan spoke up as he allowed his eyes to roam over her body as she tried to move in her restraints. "I fucking love it, seriously."

Her head whipped around letting him see how her eyes help a murderous intent. That was enough to send him over the edge and all he wanted to do was jump her bones right then and there.

"Aw fuck," he cursed and looked over to Deidara, "Pansy boy quit hogging her and move the fuck over."

"Yeah right," the blonde snorted as his hand drug across the kunoichi's bare arm. "Sakura and I are enjoying ourselves, yeah."

She raised an eyebrow and glared at the bomber, "_You_ may be enjoying you sick and perverted self but when I get out of these restraints I'm going to rip out your vocal cords, pummel your face into the ground, and rip your arms clean _off _the rest of your body."

"That's fucking _hot_," the violet eyed man groaned.

Kisame chuckled, yet again, and took another guzzle of his drink, "Sounds to me like she's not enjoying herself."

Deidara gave the female a twisted smirk, "We can change that, yeah."

Before she could insult something about him again she felt a wet sensation slide up her arm.

Her reaction was quick as she jumped a bit and looked to the arm that Deidara had his hand on. The mouth on his palm was tracing its tongue along the skin of her arms.

'_**I would love to see what **_**else**_** he could do with those hands.'**_

Trying to break away, she still couldn't take her panicked eyes off the artists wandering, and continuously licking, hands. The blue eyed male took the chance to move his mouth to the pinkette's slender neck and kiss and suck on the pale flesh.

A surprised gasp escaped Sakura's plump lips as a pink tinge made itself known across her already rosy cheeks. She tried to move away from him but his arm kept her in place also giving her skin a little nip to try to send the signal not to try escaping him again.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're d-" another gasp escapes her mouth as he found a sensitive spot against her neck. He smirked against her skin.

The feeling of a new warm hand made itself known on her exposed thigh, tracing fingers up and down lightly over the sensitive flesh.

"_Uchiha_," she growled out trying to distract herself from the blonde attacking her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

The smirk was small but it radiated off his handsome face.

"Relax princess," Kisame told her as he leaned against his elbows in the table. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Struggling again, she glared at the blue man, "Shut up you overgrown sha-ah!"

Deidara chuckled against her skin again as his hand had moved from her arm to her small waist and gave it a nip through her shirt.

'_How the fuck am I going to get out of this one?'_

'_**Simple; you don't and you enjoy yourself,'**_ her inner told her with a smirk as she looked around the table, _**'Is that really so difficult to understand?'**_

'_This is why I really hate having you around all the damn time.'_

Her thoughts were cut off as the no longer stoic Uchiha buried his nose in the crook of her neck that wasn't being assaulted. His hot breath blew against her neck making her shudder while strands of his long raven locks brushed against her shoulder and collarbone. Slender fingers continued to caress the skin along her thighs and brushed up her hips to her waist. Her eyes were shut and her mind was trying to tell her reassuring phrases.

It wasn't working out so well.

'_This has to be a dream-_Nightmare_!' _she corrected herself, _'This isn't real. It _can't_ be.'_

"This isn't an illusion _Sakura_," Itachi whispered in her ear, breaking her from her thoughts. "This is real."

"You know what's real?" she asked breathily to the Uchiha, "The fact that my fist is going to implant itself in your face; _permanently_."

"How about we make a deal?" Kakuzu proposed as he watched the girl struggle between his comrades.

Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "What kind of deal?"

He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head against his knuckles, "An exchange of some sorts."

She tried to shrug the two men off her person again but continued to have her attention on Kakuzu, "Continue."

"With pleasure, yeah."

"Not you!"

Kakuzu smirked at the flustered yet curious female, "Your reward would be information, regarding our organization."

Her tone was hesitant, "In exchange for?"

"You," Sasori answered for the stitched man.

Her breathe hitched in her throat, "What exactly do you mean when you say _me_?"

"We want you to spend the entire night with us, yeah," Deidara told her between kisses. "And us alone."

"Speaking of us," Sasori stated lowly turning his attention to Deidara. "You need to move, now."

The blonde looked irritated but didn't say anything as he gave Sakura one last kiss on the neck and traded places with the red haired puppet master. The pinkette let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived at the red head made his presence known by taking hold of her chin and making her face him.

"Think of it as," he paused for a moment and moved his mouth to her ear, "A seduction mission."

A shiver came before her well thought response, "And how do I know you'll actually give me any information. Why should I believe you when it's obvious that you could just take what you want at this very moment without a fight from me?"

The quiet Uchiha's smirk returned to his god like features as he whispered in her opposite ear, "We prefer to have it from you _willingly_."

Hidan snorted and looked the kunoichi over again, "Shit, says you."

Sakura tore her chin away from the puppet master's hold and looked over to Itachi, "Again, how do I know that I'll get my end of the exchange?"

Kisame took a drink the smirked at the pinkette, "Sakura, do we really look like the kind of guys that go back on a deal?"

She raised an eyebrow at the ex mist ninja, "You're sarcasm isn't appreciated. In fact, you are the people I would expect that trait the most out of anyone."

"I'm hurt," he told her with the same grin on his gilled face.

Swallowing nervously she looked around at the predatory glint in the men's eyes.

'_So let me get this straight, they want me to pretty much 'seduce them' for information. It can't be that easy. There has to be some sort of catch!'_

'_**Hell, do it for the hot male attention. The information is just an added bonus!'**_

'_You're such a pervert, you know that?'_

Her inner chuckled, _**'I'm fully aware.'**_

"Let's just say I _were_ to…do this," she started as she finally let herself relax in the bindings, "What…what are you expecting me to do exactly?"

If it was possible, their expressions were more mischievous than before.

Deidara let a lopsided grin play across his handsome face, "Whatever you want, yeah. Just make sure it's exciting."

Sasori chose that moment to run his nose along her jaw line, "I'm sure that won't be hard for you though, doll."

Inhaling sharply at the enemy's close contact she thought carefully about what she was considering doing.

'_Is the information worth it? Yes, no one else has ever gotten this close. If I say no, are they really going to let me just walk away? Probably not. Am I stupid? Extremely…'_

'_**I second that last statement.'**_

'_Fuck off.'_

Taking a deep breath she faced the men with her eyes fierce and determined, "I'll do it."

"I always did enjoy a challenge," Sasori whispered against the shell of her ear.

Kisame let his pointed teeth show in a large grin, "This ought to be fun."

'_Kill me now.'_

* * *

CONTINUE? Yes? No? Maybe? Why would you even think of that this story is shit? So this story was a birthday present for…ME! I'm finally going to be eighteen and I wanted reviews for my birthday :]

Remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**.


	2. It's possible to seduce a shark

Wow I'm really happy that I got such a great response after just the first day. Thank you to all of those amazing people and for the birthday wishes: stringless-marionette, Legendary-sama, EnchantedByWords, TrueFan31, 10tealeaf, Yuti-chan, xXFallenxBeautyxX, ILOVEYOURFANFIC, ANIME MIX, seshomaru'shootingstar, SasoLOVE111, dragontamer ri-chan, Akuryou-chi, camisado, XxCatalinaxX, mesweet735, Anon, cherryvampiress, Cherry, xXBlueDazeXx, angel897, Fawn Child, KagomAngel91, stargazing-sweetie, Stunning sunset, NarutoFan3.14587, XODaikoXD, AnimaAmore, Britork, A PERSON WHO LUVS THIS, Lady Icicle, Alice, God Boy's Girl, Minaka-sempai, ashley, sungsi, Pincess-LDrago, cherryblozzomz, mayalice, Dante96, dfedfedf, Darksakudragon, lucy, .love, phantomsong22, organizationkhII, shark-demon-luv, Gasanchi,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series or Lady Gaga and her song Teeth.

And what the readers ask for, the readers shall receive. P.S. The rating may change later but for now it will stay T.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

'Is the information worth it? Yes, no one else has ever gotten this close. If I say no, are they really going to let me just walk away? Probably not. Am I stupid? Extremely…'

'**I second that last statement.'**

'Fuck off.'

_Taking a deep breath she faced the men with her eyes fierce and determined, "I'll do it."_

"_I always did enjoy a challenge," Sasori whispered against the shell of her ear._

_Kisame let his pointed teeth show in a large grin, "This ought to be fun."_

'Kill me now.'

* * *

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat_

_Take a bite of me_

_Show me your teeth_

_-Lady GaGa_

* * *

Ch.2 It's possible to seduce a shark

'_Why the hell do I get myself into these situations?'_ she asked herself as slowly followed the Akatsuki into a private room in the back of the bar.

Followed was a loose way to put it though, dragged would have been better suited as one of Kakuzu's tendrils wrapped itself loosely around Sakura's wrist as he lead her to the back.

Sasori was at the front of the group followed by Kakuzu, who had a hold of Sakura, then followed by the rest of the men, who each held a sense of eagerness on their faces. Some showed it more than others.

They were smart in the sense of thinking that there would be a possibility of her trying to run away from them, they would have been right.

'_**Seriously though,'**_ her inner began as she looked at the men surrounding her, _**'Why would you even **_**want**_** to run away.'**_

'_I could think of a few reasons,' _she replied to her innered as the group made it to the room.

The room was dimly lit with only a few lights scattered across gray painted walls. Blood red couches and chairs were placed on the outskirts of the room with a few dark wood tables next to or in front of them.

"We'll leave it up to you as to how you want to do this," Itachi's voice spoke from behind her as the men waited in the door way.

'_What does he mean?'_ she asked her inner, knowing that she would have an answer.

Inner Sakura smirked, _**'He means that he wants to know if you'd rather have them all around or one at a time.'**_

The thought of a handful of Akatsuki men watching as she tried to seduce on of their comrades made shivers run involuntarily down her spine.

"I'll just take one at a time," she spoke quietly as Kakuzu slowly released his grip on her small wrist.

Taking hold of her previously hostage wrist, she positioned one of the large chairs separate from the layout of the other seating in the dark room, moving it by its lonesome in the center of the room.

Nervous emerald eyes glanced up at the door way to see that the men were no longer crowding around the archway. Only Sasori stood in the doorway, waiting for her next action or command.

'_Who to start with,'_ she pondered as she thought about the men waiting outside the dreaded room.

She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly; looking Sasori in the eyes, "Send in Kisame."

Besides the blonde idiot, she figured Kisame would be the easiest to get information out of. The thing was she didn't know how well he was at keeping his hands to himself.

Hopefully better than Deidara since he had literally no self-control.

To make her self more appealing, for lack of better words, she removed her tan medical skirt leaving her in her tight biker shorts. She then slightly pulled down the zipper on her red shirt showing a bit more cleavage.

'_**Sexual.'**_

The large blue male sauntered into the room with a wide shark-like grin upon his gilled face.

"I guess you just couldn't wait to have your time with me," he spoke roughly as he took a seat in the centered red chair.

"Obviously not," she muttered sarcastically under her breath as she now stood a good ten feet in front of the seated ex-mist ninja.

His tooth grin widened as his eyes surveyed her body; the way a shark would look at prey. The Konoha kunoichi had to admit, Kisame Hoshigaki was not the most attractive person she'd ever seen, but he was interesting.

Watery blue skin covered the entirety of his body, which was quite large. In height he grew past 6'5", and he was obviously muscularly built. Since he was so large, such things like his hands, were a bit bigger than a regular man's.

'_**All the better to grab your tight ass with,' **_inner Sakura observed with a giggle.

Moving on to his face; He had high, well defined, cheekbones adorned with three small gills on each side. The first started right under his eyes, which were a bright white with small black pupils.

This made his enemies even more convinced of his shark like persona. As if his sharp rows of teeth weren't convincing enough.

He was interesting indeed.

Flashing his teeth once more he leaned back into the scarlet chair, "I'm ready whenever you are princess."

Choosing to ignore the new nickname he dubbed her, she sucked in a breath trying to calm herself.

But really, attempting to seduce the infamous and dangerous Akatsuki gang while they allowed her wasn't really helping her nerves.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

'_**No,' **_her innered disagreed, _**'Here goes some relief of sexual tension.'**_

Her legs began to move in response with the pop and sway of her hips as she took seductive strides towards the blue man. It seemed his beady white eyes were glued to the movement her hips made until she was standing directly in front of him. Her legs barley brushed the material of his black pants.

'_I can do this. Just focus on the basic information.'_

Her posture changed as her upper half leaned in slightly; enough for him to catch a glimpse of the tops her ample breasts hidden beneath the fabric of her maroon top.

He didn't gaze long as he felt her smooth hand run down the length of his face down past his neck, finger tips leaving a small sensation as they continued their path until they stopping right under his collar bone.

She began to move to one side, making her way behind him, dragging her finger across his shoulder all the way over to his broad back. Her other hand placed itself on the opposite shoulder as she then raked her fingers up his neck and into his thick navy locks.

Kisame leaned into the rosette's touch as her nails grazed circles into his scalp. She pressed her body against the muscles of his back and leaned down so that her lips barely brushed the shell of his blue ear. Hot breath tickled the side of his face as he felt the luscious curves of her body molded with his back.

"Kisame," she purred in a way she didn't know she could. "Are you going to provide me with answers?"

Sakura felt the start of a rough laugh reverberate in his chiseled chest.

"I guess that would depend on your methods," Kisame paused and tilted his head back so that he could see her green irises from the corner of his eye, "of persuasion."

She hummed absent-mindedly next to his ear as she pressed her lips lightly against his temple as her nose brushed against his hairline. During this action her hands dipped down across his toned chest, raking her nails the whole way.

Scratching of the nails was one of her things.

Her plum lips placed ghostly kisses across his temple and down to his cheek. She then moved to nibbled on the flesh just below his ear.

"What's Akatsuki's purpose?" she asked breathily.

He didn't answer at first as she went back to nipping his ear then when he spoke his voice was calm, "Control over the world."

'_**To easy.'**_

Humming in approval at his answer she moved slowly, brushing her body against his, as she positioned herself in front of him.

Seductively, she placed herself in a straddle over his lap as she provided a bit of space between their chests. Her arms stretched directly over his large shoulders and her hands curled back around to once again grasp his cobalt locks.

'_**Say his name again,'**_ he innered suggested, _**'I think he's into that.'**_

"Kisame," she purred once again as she rolled her chest to mesh with his.

His muscles twitched in response to her action, along with her words, and the hands that were still calmly waiting at his sides were obviously itching to touch her. Her sinful hands traveled down his arms until they met his own. With little effort, she placed his large hands on her petit waist.

Keeping her hands on his own she pressed herself against him more and moved her mouth to the shell of his ear, "It's ok to touch me Kisame."

He didn't need to be told twice as he tightened the grip she introduced on her hips and held her closer to him as well as held her down enough to feel the bulge beginning to form right under her lap.

'_**I guess that means were doing a good job,'**_ inner Sakura joked.

As a response to his actions she pressed her lips to his neck and made similar actions to the ones Deidara was doing to her earlier. Her hands moved from his hands to his chest and abs as she felt the result of his muscles from the training over the years.

Kisame exhaled quietly in approval as she was daring enough to give a short lick to the side of his neck. Her nose inhaled his mild sent of ocean and blood. An odd but predictable combination.

Shortly stopping her ministrations, she spoke quietly, "How many tailed beasts does Akatsuki possess?"

"Seven," he breathed quickly as he wanted her to continue what she was previously doing.

Although it wasn't much, this girl was good at what she did. Most women, in Kisame's opinion, would go right to the more bold actions and not make him wait at all.

Not that he'd complain.

Sakura took her time because she knew she didn't resort to such easy and cheap methods to get what she needed from her target.

And right now, he was the target; _her_ target.

He was fine with that as long as he was the only thing occupying her attention at the time. He yearned for her eyes on him and only him. And even if it was for a short amount of time, he'd take it.

How often to you get the Sakura Haruno, top ninja and medic not to mention most beautiful women in Konoha, straddling your lap and pushing her perfect body against your own?

Not very often.

Her scent was even more intoxicating up close and made him want to roll his eyes shut. Sakura rocked her hips against his own and her seductive emerald met his lust filled white.

"How many members are there in your organization?" she asked then rocked her body forward once more.

Kisame's large hands moved slightly lower on her hips and still kept their tight hold.

"Ten," he growled out.

Again in a daring action, she moved her small hands under and up his shirt, caressing the muscles of his torso, "Last time I heard there were only suppose to be nine since you hadn't retrieved the ring Orochimaru took with him."

"We got it back," Kisame replied with a grunt as her warm hands met his cool skin, "That snake has nothing on us."

'_**I think we've gotten just about enough from him,'**_ her innered replied.

'_I thought you were all for the 'male attention','_ she retorted with a brow raised.

'_**Well sure but this is also strictly business in your opinion and we wouldn't want to go too far with him. That would just make us a tease.'**_

'_You're such a hypocrite.'_

She let her hands continue their path along his abdomen as she began to lightly kiss up his neck and jaw. Her lips kissed up to the corner of his mouth where she felt him such in a short breath. She smirked against his skin in response and placed a chaste kiss on his blue lips.

Kissing him again, he now had time to respond as she let her lips linger longer. He pushed with more force showing her that he wanted her to continue but she moved back slightly leaving only a hair of space between them.

"Who's your leader?" she whispered huskily against his lips.

"Pein," he replied quickly before molding his lips with her own once more.

As a reward for his answer she licked his bottom lip requesting entrance, though she knew she would be given it anyway.

He reacted quickly and let their tongues join in a fierce dance of passion and lust. Her taste was even more intoxicating than her smell resulting in the shark male pulling the pinkette even closer to his body. They pulled back for air, her hot breath fanned against his neck as they looked into each other's hazed eyes.

'_**Well aren't you bold.'**_

She slowly slid her hands from beneath his shirt and put more space between their heated bodies.

"I think I have the information I need," she replied breathily as she placed one last kiss on his cheek before removing herself from his lap entirely.

The medic nin walked over to the closed door with her hips still swaying because she knew his eyes would still be on her, and held onto the knob of the door.

Turning her head to face him, emerald met white once more.

"I hope you got roughly what you were looking for tonight," she told him in her seductive voice.

Who would have known that this innocent looking girl could seduce him with such simple acts.

It was now obvious that Sakura Haruno was more than just a beautiful ninja.

In Kisame's eyes he knew she was now a threat to his comrades and his organization.

She was a _seductress_.

* * *

Holy hell I now want to be seduced! But anyways, thank you again for all the reviews I have never gotten that many for just one chapter. I left the end hanging a bit because I wanted you, the readers, to be able to give me your opinion on who you want Sakura to seduce in the next chapter. Pein isn't an option because right now I can't really see a way to put him into the story line I have in my head. Tobi WILL be in this story but his chapter will be near the end so don't ask for him either. Zetsu is a maybe, if I get enough requests for him in the story I will add him.

So remember to give me your opinion about who you want next and to **READ** and **REVIEW**! I hope to continue writing this for you soon! And, if you haven't already, check out some of my other stories! :]


	3. Pain that can even pleasure the foul

HA! OMG! I love you all. That's over 100 reviews! Holy shit! Thank you so much for all the reviews and love for the story. I never thought it would get such a great response but I'm so glad it did. Thanks to the special reviewers: Madamadness, stringless-marionette, 10tealeaf, fanreader, AnimaniacXOX, CherryCherry, Minako-sempai, cherryblozzomz, J x Legacy, Nikooru-sama, (), shark-demon-luv, jenna, angel897, Yuti-chan, AnimaAmore, XxCatalinaxX, SasoLOVE111, Akatsuki's a bang, Fawn Child, God Boy's Girl, CryingSnowBlossom, xXBlueDazeXx, Sesshomaru'shootingstar, Eyamori, Elyna lore, organizationkhII, mesweet735, BlueNecko, mUmaRhz, SweetScarlett97, Pugy the Fluffy, dropdeadbabe, ilurvegreen, KagomeAngel91, darksakudragon, Sandwich-chan, chibi-donno15, pluhsauce, Jasper's little angel, kaneiko23, Narutofan3.14587, Jojororo, ima-panda-hear-me-roar, Naru-Vampire, natsumiuchiha16, kk, Skiffle-Rose, Raianae, .love., the curious incident, dragontamer ri-chan, Wilting Blossom, Hell-fire-sister, , Magician Under the Moonlight, loverofcookies, brooke, ienjoisk8, easily1994addicted, Jamii, peace200

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters from the series or Lady Gaga and her song I like it rough.

WARNING: Things get a little more *ahem* sick and bloody further in.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

_The medic nin walked over to the closed door with her hips still swaying because she knew his eyes would still be on her, and held onto the knob of the door._

_Turning her head to face him, emerald met white once more._

"_I hope you got roughly what you were looking for tonight," she told him in her seductive voice._

_Who would have known that this innocent looking girl could seduce him with such simple acts._

_It was now obvious that Sakura Haruno was more than just a beautiful ninja._

_In Kisame's eyes he knew she was now a threat to his comrades and his organization._

_She was a _seductress_._

* * *

_I know you're outside banging that I won't let you in_

'_Cause it's a hard life with love in the world_

_And I'm a hard girl, loving me is like chewing on pearls_

_-Lady GaGa_

* * *

Ch.3 Pain that can even pleasure the foul

Kisame exited the room but not before surveying the pinkette once more before he left.

He knew that his comrade would fall for her tricks, especially Deidara. It was hard for him to admit, but he even thought Itachi would fall victim to her undeniable beauty.

They were so screwed.

His rough hand rubbed the back of his blue neck as he rejoined his gang. Taking a seat between Kakuzu and Itachi, he didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Well," Deidara inquired with a brow raised. "What happened, yeah?"

Kisame didn't answer the bomber and instead looked up at another member, "She wants you next."

The other member chuckled and stood from his seat, "Of course she fucking does, who doesn't."

_/Flashback/_

_Kisame stared at the seductress that was waiting at the door for him to exit_

_He stood from his seat and continued to survey the pink haired shinobi. After another couple seconds he began to walk towards the door making a flirtatious smirk appear on her plump lips._

_The shark ninja stopped when he was standing right next to her shorted form, eyes still surveying the body that was used against him, "Who do you want next?"_

_One of her skillful hands remained on her hip while the other held the door open. Her emerald eyes sparked with mischief as her lips tilted further, "Send in Hidan."_

* * *

Once Kisame walked out, Sakura shut the door and released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Holy shit," she cursed under her breath as she ran both her hands thru her hair, "How am I going to seduce _Hidan_?"

Her innered laughed at her, _**'You're the one who picked him you stupid girl.'**_

Sakura mentally flipped her off.

She went and slumped down on a smaller couch near the chair that was previously occupied with her legs stretched across the cushions and head resting against the arm.

'_**Well from what we've heard he's a sadist so some sort of pain on his part would probably work to our advantage,'**_ her innered suggested.

Sighing heavily, she laid the back of her hand across her slightly larger forehead.

'_And how the hell am I going to do that?'_ she questioned doubtfully.

Before her inner had the chance to answer the door was roughly pushed open revealing Hidan with a wicked grin plastered on his handsome face. The ANBU level ninja tried to keep her nerves from appearing but it was hard when the fuchsia eyed male was giving her such a heated stare.

From Hidan's point of view, the way the rosette looked was the exact definition of sexy.

Her red vest was unzipped enough for him to see a good amount of her plentiful cleavage and the black spandex shorts clung to her hips and thighs while accenting the paleness of her toned legs that were laid along the length of the cushions. Her pink tresses were tousled and waved around her face, while her apple eyes survived him and her plump lips were left slightly parted.

The jashinist's mouth curved up to one side as he slowly sauntered towards the medic.

Sakura was about to sit up from the couch but before she had the chance Hidan was already straddling her waist.

'_Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush!'_ she chanted to herself as she looked up at the proximity of their bodies; their more intimate parts barley touching.

His face was hovering so close to hers while his legs were placed on either side of her waist; his long cloak pooled around her lower half, blocking it from view.

"You know babe," Hidan's deep voice spoke as he moved his mouth to her ear, leaning over her upper-half, "I'm not fucking patient."

'_**Pull it together!'**_ her innered scolded, _**'You're suppose to be pulling information out of him using your hot and sexual bod! Not the other way around!'**_

Sakura put on her seductive smirk once more and placed her hands on either side of his face, making him look into her emerald eyes, "I think that's been made obvious."

She didn't give him a chance to make a sexual remark as she pulled his head to hers, closing the space between their lips. Hidan immediately responded to her kiss and placed one had at the back of her head while the other rested on the side of her ribs.

His teeth lightly nipped her bottom lip as if asking, more like pressing, entrance; which she complied to quite keenly. His dominant tongue entered her mouth and left her hopeless at the chance to win over control.

While she let him have control over her mouth, she took the opportunity of his fascination with her to apply her super-human strength and flip their positions.

Hidan pulled back and looked at her with a raised brow and smirk, "Shit, getting into it I see."

Sakura put on her best seductive smile and placed her hands on the naked flesh beneath is opened cloak, "I like to be on top."

His smirked widened and he placed his hands on her hips tightly, "I can fucking go with that."

Sakura smirked sexily and raked her nails up his chiseled chest until they met his hardened slicked back hair; her body leaning against him the whole way. Her lips met back with his as another battle of dominance commenced, this time the pinkette put up more of a battle.

The kunoichi lay across the s-class criminal, mouths connected, while his hands moved slightly under her shirt onto the bare skin of her back. Her full breasts were pressed up against his hard chest as their heart beats intertwined.

Their tongues danced sinfully as Sakura began to take more control, but Hidan wouldn't give up that easily. He won back control before they had to separate; their lungs both screaming for air.

The white-haired male's mouth had the mixed taste of blood and sake, which should have been repulsive but was oddly enjoyable. Sakura also hated to admit, that out of the good amount of men she kissed, Hidan was one of the best she'd ever experienced.

They laid there on the blood red couch, Sakura stretched across Hidan, breathes mingling in the close proximity of their person's. In a position enemies would never think of being. But for Sakura's enemies, they could say they've dreamed of it.

"I've heard, _Hidan_, that you enjoy pain," Sakura purred into his ear while emphasizing her statement with a nip to his earlobe. "Is that true?"

The address male let out a short laugh and moved his hands further up her smooth back, "You fucking know it babe."

She hummed in approval and slowly pushed herself back into a straddling position on his hips where she could feel the slight growing in his pants.

'_**This seems to be a quick occurrence when you begin to work your magic,'**_ inner Sakura noticed with a chuckle.

Her seductive smirk appeared on her plump lips once more now with her teeth pressing lightly into her lower lip.

"Why do you enjoy pain Hidan?" she asked breathily as she slightly rocked her hips on his own, head partially lolling to the side. "Other than you being a _sadist_."

His deep chuckle resonated through his chest as he returned her action with one of his own, "Shit, its part of my fucking religion."

Sakura exhaled quickly as he ground into her once more, smirk present on his face.

'_This may be harder than I thought,'_ she thought to herself as she looked down into the criminal's lust filled eyes, _'He's a more…forceful person.'_

Inner Sakura returned her statement with a chuckle, _**'Well that's obvious.'**_

She leaned back down atop his chest and placed her face in the crook of his neck, exhaling her hot breath against his skin, "And what religion would that be?"

He moved his hands in random patterns across her back, which was very unlike Hidan but something about this girl made him want to do it, "It's called Jashinism babe. I fucking worship Jashin and he keeps me immortal."

She feared she already knew the answer but she asked anyway, "And how_ do_ you worship this _Jashin_ of yours?"

Hidan smirked at her interest in his religion and put his mouth to the shell of her ear, "I fucking sacrifice myself and other fucking people."

Sakura kept her head buried in his neck as the thought of Asuma crossed her mind. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't show how much she absolutely despised him; especially if she was going to try and get more important information out of him.

As if he could sense her disgust, his smirk widened and his voice laced with sarcasm, "Shit, did I hit a fucking nerve?"

All she wanted to do was permanently plant her fist into his face but she feared he'd enjoy it too much.

"So you can honestly say that you felt nothing when you slaughtered people as well as some of my comrades?" she asked stiffly into his neck, eyes staring forward and momentarily losing herself to her anger.

He felt her slightly rigid body against him but he wasn't going to butter things up just to spare her feelings. Even though he vied for her attention for unknown reasons, she was just like any other person. Wasn't she?

"I wouldn't say I didn't feel shit," he spoke deeply as she felt the vibrations in his neck. She could still tell he was smirking as she waited for his answer.

"I felt immense fucking pleasure when I killed them. Every last god damn one of those fuckers."

Quicker than he could have anticipated, her hands were at his neck as she leaned over him; fiery anger burning in her eyes.

"How dare you think of people_ lives_ that way you sick son of a bitch," she spat at him with disgust. "I should _kill_ you for what you've done."

He should have pushed her off then sacrificed her for what she said to him but at the same time, he couldn't find it in himself to do it. The jashinist was so captivated with the raw emotions that appeared across her features that he just wanted to keep pushing her buttons; not matter how unwise it was for him.

His calloused hands gripped the top of her arms pulling her even closer to him, "I'd like to see you fuckin' try babe."

Sakura tightened her hold against his neck and narrowed her emerald eyes into his violet ones, "You don't deserve the convenience of a quick death."

'_**Sakura, pull it back together!'**_ her inner scolded, _**'You're here for information and you won't get another chance like this! Control your damn emotions!'**_

Unknown to Sakura, her words were turning Hidan on more than she could ever imagine. Talking about death with him was pretty much his equivalent of talking dirty. Not saying he still didn't enjoy the latter option.

"Shit, then what do I fuckin' deserve babe?" he asked with a noticeable sick smirk.

Inner Sakura's previous words sunk into her head as she began to calm herself. Her previous sultry domineer partially returned, as she leaned down with her lips barely brushing against his own; hands still at his neck.

"You deserve to be alone for the rest of your life," she whispered huskily against his lips. "Live alone, then die alone like the worthless piece of shit that you've made yourself into."

Hidan couldn't take it anymore as he smashed his lips against hers once more, letting her taste all of his emotions. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, in which Hidan used to slip in his tongue, and her small hands loosened around his neck.

His movements were quick as his hands moved back under her maroon vest, wanting to take back even more control. Sakura finally responded to his kiss and tried to enter into the battle for dominance, even if she knew she couldn't be successful. When they finally separated Sakura's breath was coming out in pants as was the jashinist's.

She let her eyes open lazily and gaze into his. She saw the want to kill and lust at the in the same moment.

'_**Go in for the kill.'**_

"Why don't we play a game, _Hidan_," she suggested in her sultry tone as her body rolled up into a sitting position once more.

A small all too cocky smirk returned to his face, "You're shit outta luck babe; I'm not really into games."

A smirk of her own played on her lips as she looked down at him, "Then we'll just have to try something else then won't we?"

Before he could question what, he felt a swift swipe at his arm. The feeling brought him both pain and pleasure. He turned his head to the side and saw a fresh slash in his arm and the woman above him holding a bloody kunai with a wider smirk on his face.

Hidan knew right then if this is how this girl was going to play, he was done for.

The way she smiled after she physically harmed him, made him want her more than he'd ever wanted anything else; that realization made him nervous.

"That's fine," she replied as she spun the kunai around her finger, "I find this method of information extraction perfectly acceptable."

He let out a chuckle as he watched her and her sadistic tendencies, "What the fuck do you want to know?"

Sakura looked at the bloody kunai and ran her slender hands along the length of its blade, letting the blood coat her fingers.

"What tailed beast were you assigned to capture?" she asked as she placed one of her bloodied fingers in her mouth, licking the blood off in one swipe.

Hidan let out a small groan at her action but composed himself placing his hands on the black material of her upper thighs, "Shit babe, I'm not that much of a dumb ass."

She smiled at his stubborn behavior then leaned down once more, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Every time you answer my questions I'll either let you cut me or remove an article of my clothing," she proposed quietly into his ear as the hand that held the kunai drug lightly against the skin of his opposite arm.

She knew that even if she was letting Hidan physically harm her, it would be more effective then him hurting only himself.

'_**We can only hop he chooses the second option.'**_

"My fucking partner and I were assigned the damn two-tailed beast," he answered in his rough voice, more quietly than usually, as he stared at her body atop of his own.

Her lips tugged upward slightly at her success in his leaking of information and waited for him to tell her exactly what he wanted.

Hidan sat up on the couch, still hold onto the pinkette as he moved, letting her legs wrap around his waist slowly. Her center was now even closer to his than before as her hands were placed lazily over his shoulders, "Lose the fuckin' shirt."

The seductive smirk still played on her lips as she held the collar of her vest in one hand and the zipper in another. She pulled it down painfully slow watching the way Hidan's violet eyes were glued to her bust.

Sakura unzipped the vest completely as gently shrugged it off her shoulders, exposing more unviewed skin to Hidan's greedy gaze.

He soaked in the view of her mostly untarnished milky skin. Her stomach was flat and toned; a small scar could be seen on one side. Her breasts were still covered from his view from her tight white chest bindings, but there was still enough cleavage to keep him interested.

She wanted to laugh because when it came to members of the opposite sex, it was so easy for them to become distracted.

Leaning forward, she barely brushed her mounds against his chest and placed her lips at the corner of his mouth, "Next question."

She moved her face up so that their noses were touching and their breath intertwined with one another, "Were you successful in your capture?"

He released a short chuckle that tickled her soft lips, "That bitch didn't stand a chance."

Hidan's hand grasped her own and slowly took the weapon from her grasp.

He let the weapon holding limb slowly move up into the space between their chests. Sakura had braces herself for pain but as she got was released pressure around her chest and a cool breeze.

'_**That is one sneaky mother fucker! He went straight for the goods.'**_

Hidan noticed that the girl in his lap sucked in a short breath then looked up at him through her lashes.

"Next question?" he asked with a laugh as he looked her over.

"Just one," she answered quietly as she took in a short breath, making Hidan's eyes roam back to her naked breasts.

He raised his brow, waiting for her question.

"What does your leader plan to do once you've captured all the tailed beasts?" her voice was firm yet quiet. He figured it was because she had a close relationship between one of the containers that had yet to be caught.

Hidan gave a short snort to her question then looked up into her curious and seductive emerald eyes, "Once we've got every damn one of them, we plan to use their power against the rest of the fucking lands."

'_Shit.'_

"No one will stand in our fucking way."

'_**Double shit.'**_

Before Sakura had a chance to comment on his blunt yet true answer the jashinist pushed her naked back into the cushions on the other end of couch. His toned body loomed over her as she still noticed the kunai in his grasp.

He grasped her hips and turned her slightly to one side, "Ready?"

The sadist didn't give her a chance to answer as he began to carve into back in a spot right above her waist.

Sakura clenched her teeth together because she promised herself she wouldn't complain. She grabbed onto his other arm that was holding onto her hip, rubbing absentminded circles along her bone.

The nails digging into his arm was the confirmation he needed to finish his mark. As he was about finished, Sakura bit into her lip to keep herself from expressing her discomfort from the kunai in her back.

Hidan finally finished and pulled the weapon away from her skin while the pinkette breathed a sigh of relief opening her previously shut eyes and releasing her now bloody lip from her teeth.

The medic ninja sat up slowly and hissed quietly at the dull pain; all Hidan could do was smirk at her beautiful discomfort.

"Anymore damn questions babe?" he question with his cocky attitude present in his voice.

"No, I've got everything I need from you," the leaf ninja replied as she narrowed her eyes at the criminal, moving her hand to heal her bleeding back.

Hidan stopped her by taking hold of her wrist and pulling her back onto his lap, "Wait 'til I leave to look at that shit."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but couldn't speak in time before Hidan pushed his mouth against hers once more.

He could taste her blood from her damaged lip, pushing him even further over the edge than he was before.

She let him kiss her for a short while before he used her inhuman strength to push him completely off, not only her, but the couch as well. He glared at her from his new spot on the floor as she partially zipped her vest, minding the fresh wound on her back.

"I wonder how some of you get women, seriously," Sakura told him with a smirk as she tied her vest above her midriff.

Hidan laugh, "Obviously it's because they know we're fuckin' hot."

She rolled her apple eyes and glided her way over to the door, waiting for the foul-mouthed Akatsuki member to follow suit.

He watched her closely as he made his way past her and out the door, but not before giving her ass a nice firm slap.

"God you're a fucking ass hole!" she complained as he left her in the room once more.

Hidan chuckled to himself as he reunited with his group. He had to admit to himself, even though Sakura barely did anything sexual with him, he had lost their game.

She had the advantage in this sinful game of trickery and lust. And from the looks of it, she was going to win.

Jashin help them all.

* * *

Holy hell. What a chapter! Glad I'm getting such a great response from the story! SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS: **1.** Let me know who you'd like to se in the next chapter! The one with the most requests will get it. **2.** I'm now BETA READING! If you'd like my help I am now available and looking forward to helping! **3.** I HAVE A NEW POLL! TAKE IT! **4. **Take a look at my profile for what's going on in my world of fanfiction and my story info as well as my life. **5**. Check out my other stories if you haven't already! **6. **Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**! And look over all the items in my announcement list.


	4. I can blow you away, blow your mind

College: FINISHED! This is a completion of freshman year present for me and for you from me! Thank you to all those wonderful supporters of this story. Your reviews make me happy more than you could imagine! Those amazing people: AnimaAmore, Akatsuki's a bang, angel897, Lungs, 10tealeaf, mUmaRhz, easily1994addicted, CryingSnowBlossom, cheryvampiress, Nikooru-sama, SnowRoseofDeath, Little-Retard, CherryCherry, ..CHoMP., Yuti-Chan, SilencexX, Deidara's fangirl, xx-Destinity-xx, ima-panda-hear-me-roar, XxCatalinaxX, organizationkhII, .love, Darksakudragon, DropDeadBabe, Keana Inuzuka, Animelover, SwaggaStayFresh, DarkTeddyBearHime, Baka-no-desu-21, ienjoisk8, hiddenaurora, insert name here, pacchiri cherii, Wilting Blossom, Fruitloop11, Jojororo, psalmofsummer, Zedax, wingchan7, yuchi1994, ( ), asdf, himeko63, 4uc6 y0u, Linda Chicana, casicat100, srsly, nArUtO1rOcKsTaR, EmoSakura95,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series or Lady Gaga and her song Boys Boys Boys.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

"_I wonder how some of you get women, seriously," Sakura told him with a smirk as she tied her vest above her midriff. _

_Hidan laugh, "Obviously it's because they know we're fuckin' hot."_

_She rolled her apple eyes and glided her way over to the door, waiting for the foul-mouthed Akatsuki member to follow suit._

_He watched her closely as he made his way past her and out the door, but not before giving her ass a nice firm slap._

"_God you're a fucking ass hole!" she complained as he left her in the room once more._

_Hidan chuckled to himself as he reunited with his group. He had to admit to himself, even though Sakura barely did anything sexual with him, he had lost their game._

_She had the advantage in this sinful game of trickery and lust. And from the looks of it, she was going to win._

_Jashin help them all._

* * *

_You taste just like glitter mixed with Rock n' Roll_

_I like you a lot, lot, think you're really hot, hot._

_Watch your heart when we're together_

_Boys like you love me forever_

_-Lady Gaga_

* * *

Ch.4 Baby, I can blow you away; blow your mind

The 'entertainment' for the night placed a hand on her now sore ass, thanks to Hidan's friendly slap, and walked over to a mirror decorative that was placed slightly higher up on the wall. She turned herself around and took a look at the fresh wound on the back of her hip.

"You fucking _ass hole_! I'm going to _murder _you!" she screamed as she began to send green healing chakra into the familiar shape.

Yes, an all too familiar shape. The Jashinist used the medic's kunai and carved his religious symbol into her lower back.

The Jashin symbol taunted her as the wound healed at an extremely slow pace.

'_**You should have known he would pull something stupid like this.'**_

'_I will find some way to kill him and I will make _sure_ it's the most painful death possible.'_

'_**Too bad he'd probably enjoy it.'**_

The medic huffed in frustration as she continued to concentrate on the Jashin wound on her back, hoping that it wouldn't leave a visible scar.

Sure, she didn't mind having some battle scars, but having that man's religion scarred into her back for the rest of her life didn't sound too appealing.

By the time she was mostly finished, the wound had pretty much vanished except for a barely visible triangle. She took her blood covered hands away from her now healed wound and tried to calm herself by exhaling a frustrated breath.

'_I'll just do something about it later. But I _will_ get rid of it.'_

Sakura turned to the doorway and noticed Itachi standing there with a hardly noticeable smirk on his perfect features.

Sending a glare in his direction, she began to make her way over to the door but stopped when he blocked her pathway with his slightly larger form.

It was true that Itachi Uchiha was one of the shortest in the Akatsuki group reaching about 5'7", but he was still taller in comparison to her 5'3" form. With this height difference, the medic ninja received a nice view of the outlining of his muscles through the tightness of his shirt under the famous Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura exhaled, raising a manicured pink brow at the elder Uchiha before she held up her bloodied hands, "Unless whoever's next wants blood on them, I'm going to go wash this off."

Itachi then did something she wouldn't have expected; he took her blood covered hands in his own, examining the pale skin under the red liquid.

He gave her another smirk before she tore her hands from his grip and moved passed him with a scowl, trying to get away so he wouldn't notice the slight pink tinge that appeared atop her cheeks.

"Glad to see your still alive kunoichi," Kakuzu spoke up noticing her rather foul mood as she walked past the group, her shirt still tied giving the group a nice view of her sculpted abdomen.

She turned back to face him and flipped him her middle finger as she continued to walk.

When she reached Hidan, no one was able to stop her chakra filled punch to his jaw.

Hearing a satisfying crack as the white haired male fell out of his seat, she placed her palm over her previously bloody knuckles and pushed to receive a relieving crackling sensation from her fingers.

"Sakura," Itachi spoke in warning as he moved out of the doorway.

"What?" she asked innocently as she continued to walk backwards towards the bathroom with a smug smile, "He enjoyed it."

Some of the criminals chuckled while Itachi just smirked as she rounded the corner, "Zetsu."

The addressed man seeped from the floor with his flytrap like protector closed around his face. Once he fully submerged from the floorboards his protector opened, revealing his bi-colored face, "Yes Itachi? **What do you want?**"

"Keep an eye on her."

"Fine. **Don't tell me what to do Uchiha**," the plant man replied as he sunk back into the floor to watch over the fiery pinkette.

She reached the bathroom and took a quick look around. It looked like the rest of the bar: shitty.

The medic ninja let out an annoyed sigh as she turned on the slightly rusted faucet, letting the cool water run down her hands then into the drain.

Once Sakura washed the blood off her hands, she looked outside the door to find that no one had followed her.

'_They can't be that stupid,'_ she told herself as she searched around for their chakra signatures. She found that they were all still back at the room.

"Kunoichi, **you might want to check again**."

The voice startled her as she turned to her left and found a plant figure coming out of the wall wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura cursed under her breath as she turned around and made her way back to the room leaving the plant man to smirk at her retreating form.

"How interesting. **Can we eat her? **No."

'_I hope this doesn't mean I have to seduce him too,'_ she thought to herself as she walked.

'_**Why not?'**_ her inner replied back with a smirk, _**'The more the merrier.'**_

When passing by Hidan she smirked at the nasty bruise she left along his broad cheek and jaw line, "Hope that hurt."

"Like a fucking bitch babe, but I loved it," he told her with a smirk as he looked her up and down once more.

"Of course you did you sick masochist," she scoffed as she passed back through the doorway.

Before someone could go in and ask who she wanted next, they heard her voice.

"Send in the blonde."

Deidara smirked and stood up from his seat.

Hidan let out a rough laugh, "You're so much of a fag she calls you by your fucking hair color. Seriously."

The bomber ignored the comment and entered through the seductress's room, shutting the door behind him. As he shut the door, he looked up at the beautiful woman he had helped convince be their entertainment tonight.

He could sympathize with Sasori on his idea of art for this particular instance. Sakura was of course eternally beautiful, but the way her emotions flashed across her features then changed in the next instant, was true art.

Her emerald orbs were perhaps that factor of her being that drew him to her. She was perfect; in every way.

Deidara wondered if the leaf village even realized what a treasure they held within their hospital walls. She was beautiful, smart, and as strong as any man; and every part of her was art.

The way her toned legs flexed, the sway of her hips as she moved, the swish of her pink locks, the way her eyes lit his heart a flame; perfection. Pure perfection.

And for a while, she would be _his_. Focus her apple eyes on _him;_ _only him_.

And with the way she was looking right now; he would take whatever he could get from her.

There she sat in a chair only ten feet away from him. Milky legs crossed one over the other revealed in her short biker shorts. Her hands gripping the seat of the chair with her back slightly arched, showing off the luscious curves of her chest. Her red vest was slightly unzipped showing off the pale skin of her neck and the tops of her ample breasts. Her top was also still tied above her midriff, presumably from healing herself after Hidan. His azure eyes moved up to her face which revealed slightly parted lips and pure green orbs holding an emotion he loved to see in her eyes; lust.

"So Deidara," Sakura purred as she gently pushed herself up from the chair and sauntered her way towards the blonde bomber, "What do you think we should do during our time together?"

She stopped in front of him with her chest lightly grazing his own, trailing her fingers lightly down his sides and stopping at his waist. Her emerald eyes looked up at him with mischievous and lustful intent.

The blonde smirked as he ran one of his artistic hands through her pink tresses, stopping when he reached the base of her neck, cupping it, "I can think of a few things, yeah."

The Konoha kunoichi let a small smirk cross her features as she lightly bit into her bottom lip.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but out of the men in the Akatsuki organization, Deidara was one of the more attractive. His tanned skin, azure eyes, and long blonde hair made him absolutely enthralling. Hell, even his small speech impairment made him even more adorable. The only thing that held the medic ninja back from admitting these things allowed; he was a criminal, and a well known one at that.

His face was in every bingo book known to man. He was a murderer; he's killed hundreds, maybe even thousands. Did he even feel remorse for any of them?

'_**Probably not but who cares?' **_her inner chided, _**'He's hot.'**_

Sakura knew that seducing Deidara would be easy once she began, seeing as how he had expressed his interest in her only hours earlier.

"What is it that you _want_, Deidara?" she whispered with hot breath fanning across his face.

His handsome lopsided smirk tugged at his perfect lips as he moved his face close enough to run his nose from her cheek to her temple, placing his mouth conveniently near her ear, "You; Moaning my name, yeah."

A short laugh emitted from her lips as she inwardly smirked, "And how do you plan to accomplish that, _Deidara_?"

The artist nuzzled his nose against her ear and she could feel his smirk against her soft cheek, "In the most _pleasurable_ and artistic ways, I can assure you."

"Here's the situation though _Dei_," she began seductively in his ear as she slid her fingers under his tight shirt. The medic moved her hands slightly up to his chiseled abdominals, feeling the warmth and hardness of his muscles rippling under her touch. If she were a lesser woman, she would have given into her desire to jump his bones right then and there, but she knew she had to keep her composure if she was going to get anything out of him. Because she also knew; he wasn't going to keep his for much longer.

"I need to _extract_ some important information from you," Sakura continued in her sultry tone as she nipped lightly on his earlobe, "And if I just give into like I want to, I won't get that information."

The pinkette waited for him to take the bait as she continued to coax him with her hands inching farther up his toned muscles.

"How 'bout we make a deal, yeah?"

'_**Gotcha'.'**_

The blonde bomber felt the alluring woman in arms smirk against his ear before she whispered, "What _kind_ of deal, Deidara?"

The Akatsuki member let a smirk of his own appear on his handsome face as he moved his hands down her arched back, stopping at her hips and pulling her to mesh with his own, "An exchange of sorts, yeah."

"I'm listening," she spoke breathily as she traced absent-minded shapes across his bare torso then grinded her hips slightly against his own, successfully feeling her early affects on his body.

His lips slanted up more as he moved his forehead to press against her own. "You get your information and I get to do to you what I think is," he spoke then paused, looking into her glazed green eyes, "Fair, yeah."

'_**He likes to play dirty,'**_ her inner commented as she looked over the blonde,_** 'I can get behind that.'**_

'_Focus, you sex deprived pervert.'_

"Not that I'm complaining on the proposal but what would _you_ be getting out of it?" Sakura questioned as she brushed their noses together.

"Don't assume everything I'm doing will just be for you, yeah," he whispered deeply with his ever present lopsided grin as his thumbs rubbed circles of their own along her hips.

'_**Not gonna cut it. Do it your way girl.'**_

She hummed in approval at his answer. Standing up on her toes to reach closer to his lips, she removed her hands from under his shirt and ran them up to his shoulders. Her hot breath mixed with his own as she began to speak.

"We will be doing this my way. First question," she breathed against his close lips with a small smirk added to her plump lips, "Why is it that you joined the Akatsuki?"

At first Deidara had planned to say nothing but slowly and surely he felt the medic's hands rake up to the back of his neck and tangle into his long blonde locks. She tightened her grip on his hair, pulling his head back slightly and moved her nose into the crook of his neck.

She inhaled his scent of clay and the forest before she rocked her hips more with more deprivation against his own.

The rosette felt Deidara release a quick exhale across her scalp from her ministration and she could only smirk. The blonde then moved his hand artistically down her sides and settles then along her superb hips.

'_This may be much easier than anticipated.'_

"I left my village to work as a terrorist for anti-nationalists, yeah," he breathed deeply into her pink tresses as she raked her fingers in a massaging affect against his scalp, "The Akatsuki just paid me better for it."

Purring in his ear with approval to his answering, she lightly latched her teeth to his ear lobe, "I'm sure you went out with a _bang_."

Deidara let out a short laugh as he moved his hands slightly up her torso across the bare skin of her waist, leaving her skin tingling at his warm touch, "I don't go out any other way, yeah."

It was easy to catch the double meaning in his words. And if someone couldn't understand the suggestion behind his language, his evocative smirk would have given it away.

"Let's test that theory," Sakura suggested as she hovered her lips over his own and then closed the residual space between them.

His lips were faintly softer than she had expected them to be, but were still slightly rough for reasoning she could only conclude to be the wind from riding his clay bird. Starting slow a first, their lips molded together nicely. Then the bomber began to be more daring in his actions as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She accepted his offer and their tongues commenced in a battle of dominance.

'_**Woohoo!'**_ her inner chanted with a cat like smirk, _**'Get it girl!'**_

Sakura's lungs began to burn for air and she wanted to pull back but the dominant blonde continued to push the kiss, responding with even more hunger against her plump lips.

Inventive hands still held firmly onto her waist as his tongue artistically moved around her mouth; he was literally and metaphorically taking her breath away.

When he finally released his hold on her mouth, he pulled away looking at her half lidded eyes with his own; a small cocky smirk forming across his lips.

"For now," she panted with a paused as she looked into his deep azure eyes, "I'll take your word for it. Nest question."

"Continue, yeah," he told her as he moved his lips down and began to mimic his previous actions of kissing and sucking along the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Besides the one-tail-"she paused as she sucked in a quick breath caused by Deidara sucking along the junction where her neck met her shoulder; the blonde smirked against her skin, "What other Bijuu were you assigned to capture?"

"Hm," Deidara hummed against her skin before giving it one last lick as he moved his face back to her level, smirk still visible, "The three-tail, yeah. But he wasn't a challenge in the slightest."

Sakura raised a pink brow and the Akatsuki member, "And why is that?"

The bomber's smirk widened as his eyes danced with mischievous intent, "I don't think you've quite _earned_ that answer yet, yeah."

"_Really_?" her voice purred in questioning as she rolled her pelvis against his own, manufacturing a groan from her blonde target, "I thought we were moving along quite nicely."

The medic felt the artist's hands slide down her hips and cup her bottom, giving it a small squeeze. She tried to hide her surprise by only uttering a small noise of surprise, causing the blonde to let out a low chuckle that she could feel through her own body at the closeness of their bodies.

"_Extract it_ from me, yeah," he dared passionately against the shell of her ear causing a delicious series of shivers to run down her spine.

Sakura cursed inwardly and the evolution of the situation at hand. She really expected Deidara to be taking whatever he could get from her and spilling information left and right, but she was sadly mistaken. Although her innered didn't agree; _she_ was perfectly fine with doing whatever the attractive Akatsuki bomber had in mind, Sakura wasn't as lenient.

Of course she would now admit that she was extremely attracted to the blonde; who wouldn't be? Though, that wasn't exactly the issue. It was the fact that her own self control and pent up sexual frustration could get the best of her at any moment. And with a very eye-catching male alone in a room with her suggesting that she commence in less than forgivable things; she might snap.

'_**Let him have his way with us,'**_ inner Sakura begged, _**'Do you forget that he has **_**mouths**_** on his freaking **_**hands**_**?**_ _**Oh the marvelous things he could **_**do**_** with those hands if only you'd let him!'**_

'_Shut up!'_ she shot back, _'I have enough problems right now as it is and I don't want to deal with your sex deprivation comments!'_

Her inner let out a laugh, _**'I'm not the only one that's sexually deprived right now honey. Admit it.' **_

She cursed her inner when she was right.

By coming up with a quick plan of action to get the remaining answers out of her tough target, Sakura moved her hands to the male's shoulders and pushed him back until he landed on the soft red couch. She took this opportunity to straddle his waist and look down at him with a seductive smile.

"It would be my _pleasure_," she whispered hotly as she moved her hand up to the zipper of her vest, pulling it down in a painfully slow manner.

Since Hidan, being the asshole that he is, ripped off her chest bindings with her own kunai when they were playing their little game, the pinkette had nothing underneath her vest. She zipped it down until it met the fabric wear she tied off the end of the vest just above her midriff.

Deidara's eyes were glued to the larger amount of cleavage that his eyes were granted with and moved his hands to her hips and slide them slowly up to her waist before looking up into her emerald eyes.

Sakura smirked and leaned down until their noses were touching, "If you give me an answer, I may even let you touch me."

"The host couldn't control the beast," Deidara quickly replied as his hands continued to inch up to the pale skin of her torso, "The boy was so out of control that he couldn't even dodge our attacks, yeah. His collecting was quick."

'_Boy?'_ the pinkette questioned to herself with saddened shock, _'He was only a _boy_?'_

His comment made Sakura want to punch him square in his handsome face. There were so many insulting and rage filled comments she wanted to say to him but she knew he wasn't like Hidan. If she went off on him, it would be over and she would have lost her chance and any information. She just had to bite her tongue and try not to think about him or his comment.

That came to be a hard task once she felt his larger hand slide into the zipped open side of her vest and lightly cup her breast.

Deidara looked up at the pinkette of his desires and noticed her lips were parted and her eyes glazed over with lust; both good signs.

To say that Deidara was turned on by the seductress currently straddling his waist would be an understatement. He made sure that she knew he was attracted to her early on in the night, but the moment she kissed him; he was done for. If she promised a heated kiss like the one she'd previously given him for every answer, he would have taken it; but she didn't need to know that. He was perfectly content enjoying the softness of her body under his touch.

With logical thinking, Deidara figured he would be asked a few more questions then his time would be up. He knew that he needed to make the most of the opportunity he was given with her. This was a once in a lifetime chance and she had yet to moan out his name.

He would make sure she was moaning his name before she was finished with him.

He continued to work her breast slightly harder causing her to let out a short gasp. Moving his other hand to copy his actions occurring on the other breast, he watched her bite her bottom lip to suppress the sounds her body wanted her to express.

"Sakura, yeah," Deidara called out lowly as the pinkette dipped her head slightly and bit harder into her lower lip.

She knew that he wanted her to moan or gasp or make any of pleasure filled sound that he was causing her to produce, but she knew if she did he would lose control and she wouldn't be able to rein him back in.

But he was working _wonders_ with those artistic hands of his; that must be one of the pros with working with clay all the time. He was kneading her breast like he would his art; and that fact was turning her on in a weird way.

"You won't get what you want until you answer one more question," she breathed out as he continued to work her bust artfully.

"Hm," the blonde sounded from his position below her as he continued to move his hands around her perfect mound of flesh, "What's the question then, yeah?"

"Who is," she began as her hands gradually slid down her sides and around the tie in her vest, undoing the knot and steadily sliding the red material off her creamy shoulders revealing her naked torso to his hungry gaze, "your most recent target?"

Deidara's mouth went dry at the sight of her completely bare torso exposing her perfect pale skin to his lustful azure eyes. She had few scars, but he believed they accented her beauty that much more.

The scars revealed to him that she was a strong and powerful woman who wasn't afraid to take a wound for who or what she believed in. She also believed in idea of art; an idea that was progressed through the advancement of her chakra filled fists.

He could personally get behind that.

Her imperfections made her that much more human; and that much more desirable in his eyes.

The young Akatsuki member slide his hands away from her breasts, down her sides, and back again before sitting up and pressing her naked chest to his cloak covered one and burying his nose into the sensitive crook of her neck, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and Deidara felt it.

He was aware that Sakura used to be teammates with Itachi's younger brother and he may have heard that she used to have an infatuation with him, but according to his sources that ship had sailed when the traitor left the village to go to Orochimaru for power.

Deidara didn't dwell on the thought long. After all, Sakura still had be satisfied; and himself, rewarded.

He moved back to give his hands enough space to quickly make their return to her chest and gave her a reminding squeeze to bring her back from any thoughts she was wrapped up in. She gasped from the sudden treatment and looked straight down into his blue eye. The look on his face made her bite her lip in anticipation.

His perfect nose met with hers as his hot breath mixed with her own, "Ready, yeah?"

Not giving her any time to answer, he smashed his lips passionately onto hers as the mouths on his hands opened and began to lavish her exposed breath. Sakura gasped once more into the kiss and Deidara took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and explore her intoxicating taste.

The mouths on his hands licked and kissed along the tender skin of her breast before biting lightly on her sensitive nipple. Sakura couldn't control the moan that erupted from her throat and sounded into the artist's mouth. Deidara on the other hand couldn't be more pleased at the outcome.

When the need to part for air came, Deidara went immediately from her plump lips to her slender neck.

His hands continued to torture her breasts with their mouths as he enjoyed the small mewling sounds Sakura continued to make.

The mouths decided to suddenly bite down harder on the sensitive flesh they were working causing Sakura's hands to instantly find their way into Deidara's long blonde locks.

"_Deidara_."

He lost the last bit of control he was hanging onto.

The way his name dripped from her lips was like the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

The blonde couldn't hold himself back from crushing his mouth against her own once more and pushing his tongue right past her slightly parted lips. Their tongues danced their familiar sinful dance as Deidara's artful hands continued to move long the curves of her chest.

They broke away and Deidara laid kissed form the corner of her mouth all the way up to her ear where her bit her earlobe lightly.

"Anymore questions for me, yeah?" he whispered roughly with a smirk as he gave her breasts another firm squeeze.

'_**Our job here is finished,'**_ her inner spoke, _**'I'm sure you can wrap things up from here.'**_

Sakura's finger's tightened in his hair as she opened her half-lidded eyes and exhaled a breath, "I think we're done here."

Deidara let out a short laugh, "I could sure go for a couple more questions, yeah."

Sakura smirked and used the hands that were tangled in his hair to pull his head away from her own, "I don't doubt that for a second."

Quickly jumping off his lap, she picked up her discarded rest vest on the floor next to the small red couch and pulled it back over her shoulders before zipping it all the way up. She turned around to face him and notice the slight look of disappointment at her more clothed attire. She smirked and began to sway towards the door, "But I have other people I still need to see."

Deidara inwardly scowled at the other men that still got to have a chance with his cherry blossom tonight and stood from the couch.

He made his way over towards the door where she was leaning against the frame. Moving to stand in front of her, he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in so that their noses were touching, "I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime, yeah."

Inner Sakura snorted, _**'Well duh.'**_

The medic ninja placed her hands lightly against his chest before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss upon his lips then pulling back and giving him a smirk, "Sorry babe; that probably won't be happening."

Her hands filled with a small amount of chakra and pushed his body away from hers.

The blonde regained his composure and raked his eyes up her body once more before moving to the door.

He opened the door and gazed back at her once more with a small smirk, "I'll take probably, yeah."

'_Cocky bastard.'_

And with that, he shut the door behind him.

He had his chance, and he didn't regret the way it turned out for him.

What he did regret was becoming attached. Attached to someone who used her body as a sinful piece of art

And what a sinful piece of art it was.

* * *

Whew. That's some hot shit. How you enjoyed it as much as I did. Anywhosen! Some announcements! **1.** Newish MadaraxSakura one-shot up! _READ IT_! **2. **I'm BETA reading. If you want my help, I'd be happy to oblige. **3.** Take my poll if you haven't already! **4. **Check out my other stories and review!

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**.


	5. Nothing in life should be free

Thank you to all the wonderful supporters of this story. It has become so popular in such few chapters and I greatly appreciate that! Over 200 reviews! More love to the reviewers: paccheri cherii, Himeko Koneko, 10tealeaf, xSakruaWings, Akira158, xx-Destinity-xx, Little-Retard, CherryCherry, Akatsuki's a bang, angel897, Jasper's little angel, Yuti-Chan, XSukimonoX, MyForgottenParadise, SasoLOVE111, itachimeri1989, dragontamer ri-chan, Zedax, Lungs, momoko09, Megumi-Fallen-Angel, ima-panda-hear-me-roar, wingchan7, AnimaAmore, radioisotopes, Nikooru-sama, ..CHoMP., yuchi1994, srsly, CherryLove212, Mikithecardcaptor, organizationkhII, KaiandApple, casicat100, Linda Chicana, mali, XxCatilinaxX, me, Zoey24, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, Red Rose, DropDeadBabe, Keana Inuzuka, Ellishia, Gyaku no Sekai, Asdfghjkl, AkaiGarasuHime, Essha, .Suicide, SlanderousDoll, ienjoisk8, Lolgirl, ., SamSam123, Ashtyn Leigh, Art is a BANG, Kiss-From-The-Dark, .is..,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series or Lady Gaga and her song Money Honey.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

_The medic ninja placed her hands lightly against his chest before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss upon his lips then pulling back and giving him a smirk, "Sorry babe; that probably won't be happening."_

_Her hands filled with a small amount of chakra and pushed his body away from hers._

_The blonde regained his composure and raked his eyes up her body once more before moving to the door._

_He opened the door and gazed back at her once more with a small smirk, "I'll take probably, yeah."_

'Cocky bastard.'

_And with that, he shut the door behind him._

_He had his chance, and he didn't regret the way it turned out for him._

_What he did regret was becoming attached. Attached to someone who used her body as a sinful piece of art_

_And what a sinful piece of art it was._

* * *

_It's good to live expensive you know it_

_But my knees get weak, intensive_

_When you touch me it's so delicious_

_That's money, honey_

_Baby, when you tear my to pieces_

_That's money, honey_

_-Lady Gaga_

* * *

Ch.5 Nothing in life should be free

Contrary to popular belief, seduction was a much more difficult task than it was made out to be. Firstly, you have to have an objective, such as what exactly you're trying to receive from your client. Secondly, you have to have a plan of action to achieve your set forth objective. And lastly, you have to successfully put the previous steps into action in order to achieve the overall charge.

Breaking it down into three simple sounding tasks makes it seem like a piece of cake, but there are so many other technicalities that one has to take into consideration for this task, such as the differences between clients; the biggest one being the methods that they preferred to be seduced.

Some were playful, while others were unruffled. Then there were those that were flirtatious, whilst others preferred to get right down to business. This is why as a ninja of the female gender; Sakura was trained to handle more obvious changes in taste between her varying clients for her assigned seduction missions.

For situations such as the one she had currently wrapped herself up in, there was nothing that could have prepared her. Ino's talks about what a guy wants in a certain situation couldn't help her. Not even the talk Tsunade gave her about the more difficult targets. She was pretty much going in blind.

The only thing known about the Akatsuki was what was in the bingo book and what information was passed on from the ninjas who survived in battle; which weren't many. All the members of the Akatsuki weren't even in the bingo book because nothing was known about them. The whole reason that Sakura Haruno, top medic and ANBU level ninja of the village hidden in the leaves, was currently in this situation was to gather information that no one before her had the chance to collect.

She _should_ consider herself lucky, but she didn't.

Normal women, or women that weren't enemies of the Akatsuki, would jump at the chance to get to be with almost every member because it's a slim to none chance in the first place.

Even in Sakura's lessened alcoholic state, she would admit that if they weren't infamous criminals and murders she would probably go for a chance. But sadly, they were and she was stuck with them until she had given each of them a turn with her.

Thinking back to her current unofficial mission, she slid down the length of the closed door until she sat on the floor with the entrance as support for her back.

'_Who to pick, who to pick,'_ she pondered over in her brain as she rubbed her aching temples and kicked off her high boots. _'Kami, I need a drink.'_

'_**If you already have a headache I feel as though that's not the best plan of action,'**_ her inner chided.

'_At this point I need something to keep me sane,'_ she replied back to her innered.

'_**And alcohol is the best thing for that?'**_

She sighed and ran a hand through her tousled pink locks, _'Probably not, but I want it anyways.'_

'_**Alcoholic.'**_

'_Pervert.'_

'_**Touché.'**_

The pinkette let out another sigh as she pushed herself off the floor and stood with her hand waiting on the door handle. Taking in a calming breath she turned the handle and cracked the door open.

"Send in Kakuzu," she instructed as she began to shut the door once more. "And tell him to bring me some sake."

Once the door was closed again, Sakura made her way over to one of the blood red couches and took a seat. Crossing one leg over the other and laying her arms along the top edge of the furniture, she leaned her head back.

'_How the hell am I going to pull off seducing the money grubber of the Akatsuki?'_

* * *

After the door shut behind the pinkette once more, the Akatsuki turned their attention to the member that was to venture into Sakura's domain next.

Hidan let out a crude laugh, "Sucks for you stitch-bitch, she has to fucking drink before she can take care of you."

Kakuzu just let a small smirk appear under his masked features as one of his black tendrils returned with a bottle of sake in its clutches, "It's more likely that she has to drink because she can't cope with the thought that she was alone with you for so long."

"Fuck off stitches!" the jashinist shot back to his partner with a scowl set on his features.

The financer for Akatsuki kept the same smirk hidden under his mask as he opened the door to the back room and shut it immediately behind him.

His forest green eyes looked up to the red couches to find Sakura luxuriously leaned into the cushions with her head throw back to rest on the top of the furnishing. Her pink hair spilled across the top of the blood red cushion, showing the contrasts between her hair and the rich color of the fabric. Her eyes were closed but her lips were slightly parted as she released a silent breath into the air.

"I hope that you managed to bring some sake with you," her voice spoke evenly as her position never faltered.

The tendril of thick black hair that was holding the bottle of alcohol moved forward and placed the container in the pinkette's lap. As it released the bottle and began to retract, Sakura could feel the feather light brush of its coarse texture against her exposed thigh.

Her eyes slowly opened half way and her emerald orbs sparred a glance down at the jug of sake, "Good man."

He watched her delicate and slender finger grasp the stopper on the new bottle and pull it off in one quick movement. She brought the jug up to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent of her alcohol of choice before placing her perfect lips at the entrance and tilting the liquid down her throat.

It was unusual, but he found her actions quite seductive in a sense.

Once she finished her swig, the pink haired medic pulled the drink away from her mouth and released a contented sigh, "So Kakuzu, let's cut to the chase."

He was slightly surprised at the forwardness of her tone but continued to listen regardless.

"I know that you won't fall for my tricks as easily as your partner and comrades did," she spoke lowly as she tilted her head down and gazed up at him with half lidded eyes full of mischief and lust. "So the question is posed; how we are to proceed?"

Kakuzu was aware that the female sitting in front of him was young in years, but he was amazed at how mature she was sounding as the words regarding seduction flowed from her lips.

It was true that her beauty was unprecedented as well as unrivaled in her country, but he thought that with her inexperience in years she would fall flat in relation to seduction techniques. How wrong he was.

Even without doing anything but sitting and drinking sake, she was becoming more appealing by the second. And he knew that she was aware of that fact; no matter how much she would try to convince him otherwise.

"Then I believe we are at a stand still until we figure out how to advance," he told her, the deepness of his voice being made more evident with his words.

She hummed in approval at his reply as she rubbed the unoccupied red cushion to her right, "Until then, why do you have a seat and drink with me."

Kakuzu realized that once he sat down next to her, their game would begin but she could be the one to make the first move; and he was ready to play.

The stitched male slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to the Konoha shinobi who smirked in response and passed him the alcohol bottle. He took it courteously and took a quick swig before letting his dark green eyes roam over the woman sitting next to him.

One of her arms was still draped atop the back of the couch while her milky legs were crossed letting him get a nice view of her thighs. Her scarlet vest was unzipped low enough that her ample cleavage was exposed to his lustful gaze.

"So," she drawled out lowly as she turned her gaze to his larger form. "Is the mask you wear for a mysterious effect, or are you actually hiding something under there?"

He knew what goal she was trying to achieve by her statement; but he didn't want to make it easy on her.

"And what has led you to believe that you have earned that privilege to see what's underneath my mask?" he asked her lowly, his deep voice never wavering.

A small smirked tugged at her pink hued lips as she leaned her head back onto the couch and threw him a look from the corner of her eye, "I just figured that if you wanted to get anywhere during your time with me, that's the first thing you need to do to accomplish it."

Kakuzu let her words sink in as he understood the underlying meaning; she wanted him to take the initiative for any interaction they were going to have, or at least show some sort of interest.

The greedy Akatsuki member moved his larger hand up to the sides of his mask and pulled at the strings keeping it in position upon his face. He grasped the unclasped mask in one hand and pulled it away from his slightly visible face.

Sakura studied the man before her in close detail, noticing the things others wouldn't normally be granted to look upon. She previously noted his tanned skin with obvious stitch marks in indiscriminate places as well as his unique green eyes surrounded by a dark red as opposed to the usual white. The medic now saw his well defined nose and well shaped lips edged with black stitch marks.

'_**He really isn't my normal type,' **_inner Sakura concluded as she looked over the male.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the woman trapped in her mind, _'Your normal type is anything with a penis.'_

'_**I am slightly offended by your statement, but I accept it none the less.'**_

The pinkette moved closer to the sewn up man and touched her slender fingers lightly to his face, moving her fingers slowly along the lines of his sewn skin. Kakuzu didn't move, but instead kept his eyes locked with her emerald eyes that were focused on his face.

He continued to remain cautious as he felt her hands move up to the cover over his head and under his forehead protector. Her nimble fingers slipped under the fabric and slide it off his scalp and onto the couch as her fingers ran through his dark locks.

Sakura looked at his over all appearance as her hands removed themselves slowly from his hair. She concluded that at one point, Kakuzu had the potential to be a very good looking man but the stitching along his skin took away from that.

"Much better," she whispered quietly as she let a small smile directed at the male play on her lips. "From a woman's standpoint; you should lose the hat and the mask."

Kakuzu hid it well, but something swelled up slightly inside of him when he heard her, in a not very obvious way, compliment his appearance. No one had ever done that before, especially a woman as beautiful as Sakura Haruno.

"So here's my proposition, Kakuzu," the woman before him spoke as her tone went back to business and her position went back to the way she was previously sitting. "We can either trade information, as in I would provide you information regarding the whereabouts of other ninja's holding a high bounty in your bingo books, or we can take the same route as your fellow Akatsuki members."

She took hold of the sake bottle once more and looked towards him before letting the alcohol bottle tilt against her lips yet again, "Take your pick."

In any other situation, the money grubber would have easily taken the exchange of information regarding those shinobi with a bounty hanging over their heads, but he thought back to the situation at hand and concluded this was a once in a lifetime chance; a chance he would take with greedy intention.

"Why don't we go with the second option," he stated simply as he crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head to look into her eyes once more. "We wouldn't want to disappoint my comrades."

A smirk tugged at Sakura's lips as she let out a short laugh, "Certainly not."

She let out a casual sigh and she rotated her position to lay her back against the arm of the red furniture and her legs slowly stretched across the top of his thighs. Her arms extended behind her head as her lean muscles stretched across him and the couch. She watched as his eyes were glued to her pale and toned legs. A smirk returned to her features as she looked up at him through her long lashes, "Where should we begin?"

Kakuzu slowly looked down at her half lidded eyes as he rested his larger hands on her legs that draped across his lap, "Isn't it unwise to be passing the advantage to your enemy?"

A short laugh escaped her lips, "You'd think that'd be the case, but why wouldn't you take the advantage if it was presented to you?"

What looked to be a small smirk tugged at the corner of the financial expert's lips as he looked away, "Because although I am a greedy man, I know when not to go for the obvious trap."

Sakura hummed in approval at his answer as she ran her left foot up the length of her calf before moving her delicate foot against Kakuzu's cheek, making him face her once more before letting her leg slowly trail down his chest before falling back into place.

The dark haired male relished the soft feeling of her skin against his own as he willingly fell into the trap she had set from the moment he set foot in her domain.

Sakura smirked as she noticed his slight sense of compliance, "How old are you, Kakuzu?"

The stitched man paused as black tendrils of hair slithered out of his hands and lightly wrapped themselves around Sakura's midsection, pulling her previously lounging body into a straddling position on his lap, "I'm at least five times your age."

The pinkette situated herself comfortably upon his lap before placing her hand nonchalantly across his collarbone and shoulders and moving her nose close enough to brush up his jaw line, "I tend to go for the more _mature_ men anyways."

"I'll keep that noted."

He noticed that her smirked returned as she leaned her forehead against his and kept her lips only a hair's distance between his own with her arms sliding around his muscular neck, "What village were you originally from?"

He tried to move his lips slightly closer to close the distance between them but the only reaction he received was her pulling away enough to maintain the space; the smirk still all knowing on her features.

He exhaled in annoyance, "Takigakure."

"Very good," she praised at his answering as she moved in to provide him with a light peck upon his lips before looking back into his green eyes. "Sidetracking back to your first answer; how is it that you've become so adult in years?"

One of his hands weaved into her hair while the other remained at the curve of her petite waist, "By always containing a beating heart."

Sakura exhaled with disapproval as an adorable pout appeared across her luscious lips. "Now Kakuzu, answers like that will get us nowhere," she told him as she bit into her pouting lip playfully and raked her nails down his exposed chest. "Give me something more specific."

She felt a low growl of frustration emit from deep in his throat as the hand on her waist faintly tightened. She was aware that he knew if he wanted to receive anymore from her, he'd have to give her what she wanted, "I always have to have a healthy and stable heart; or hearts."

"Hearts?" she whispered lowly as she rocked her hips against his lower region causing him to release a short breath against her exposed neck.

"Yes, hearts," he answered in a quick breathy whisper of his own.

She was apprehensive to ask the next question on her mind, but she knew that it had to be presented. "And how exactly do you _obtain_ these hearts?"

Kakuzu knew, that as a medic she would be slightly intrigued by the way he remained alive, but at the same time she was a compassionate ninja of Konoha and she would be partially unwelcome to the process.

"I take them from my adversaries," he began to explain as one of his thick tendrils moved up the length of her pale arm and looping through the arm hole of her dark red vest. "Once I have them I store them until the time I have a purpose for them. Whether that be replacing another heart, or using the elemental chakra they were gifted with."

The black wisp of hair circled around her top pulled down the fabric enough for him to gaze and her naked shoulder and collar bone. Sakura just sat in his lap intently listening to exactly what he was explaining. "With the multiple healthy organs in my body, I can ultimately cheat death and live to my indefinite and selfish discretion."

Kakuzu felt Sakura's posture somewhat stiffen at his explanation and he didn't want his words to make her pull away, so he released another tendril to wrap itself around the pinkette's wrists that were placed around his neck, keeping her from moving from her current position.

Sakura could admit that she was disgusted. Not only with the process she had just heard from the man below her, but with herself for being partly interested in the words he spoke explaining his procedure.

'_**I worry about you sometimes.'**_

'_And I you.'_

"So with this course being taken, assuming you take the hearts by force with your companion," she paused as she sparred a glance towards the strand of hair near her shoulder, "The victim is dead before the heart is even taken from their chest cavity."

"Precisely," the stitched man answered as he was slightly surprised with her now calm domineer after his gruesome method explanation. "If I am going to kill them anyway, they have no use for their hearts once I'm finished."

"I see," the female spoke evenly as she brushed her nose against his own and let their eyes meet in a half lidded gaze. "Then I suppose there is nothing else to be said in that regard."

"I agree. There are only things to be done," he whispered against her skin as he molded his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

Sakura felt the need and lust flow from Kakuzu as if it was water flowing from a waterfall. She knew this kind of attention was rare for the male and she couple tell by the slight inexperience in his action, but it quickly subsided as his tongue caressed her lower lip for entrance.

She accepted graciously and let his appendage explore her mouth. The sweet taste of sake flowed between the two ninja's as they continued to share a lust filled kiss. When the need for air surfaced they broke apart and let out ragged breathes.

"I suppose this leaves me with just one last question," the pinkette spoke up in pants as she looked up into his yearning green orbs.

"And what might that be?" he question as the hand that was still tangled in her locks played with the stands of bubble gum hair.

"What exactly was your purpose for joining Akatsuki?" she inquired as she positioned her nose in the crook of his tan neck, awaiting his final answer.

The hand in her hair trailed down her back in a light motion until it reached the other side of her small waist. "I joined because it gave me easier access to the bounties I was searching for. I can usually throw in a bounty hunt with my mission as long as Hidan is remaining cooperative; which is usually unlikely to occur."

Sakura let out a short laugh, "If you can't stand him so much then why are you partners with him?"

Kakuzu smirked as he stroked Sakura's sides, "Because he is immortal, and I killed off all my previous partners."

Sakura straightened up once more and looked at him with an amused smirk, "I'm sure it's quite nice to be able to kill him when he's getting on your nerves."

"It would be more rewarding if I didn't have to stick his ungrateful self back together," Kakuzu grumbled as he looked into Sakura's endless emerald orbs.

The Akatsuki member wasn't ready to leave Sakura's company, but he knew if she was finished with him there was nothing more he could do. He slowly released the coiled hair from her wrist and removed the single strand from her shirt.

Sakura was rather surprised in Kakuzu's overall domineer during their time spent together. She assumed that he would be difficult and rude, but he was surprisingly undemanding with what he wanted during their time.

The medic of Konoha took her time removing herself from the financial advisor's lap, allowing her thighs to brush against his own in her removal.

She turned to walk towards the door, knowing that he was not far behind her. "I do hope that you weren't disappointed."

"Not at all," he replied, his deep voice carrying through the small room. "I hope that I was more enjoyable company than my partner."

She let a coy smile slip onto her lips as she leaned against the doorway, "I would have to say that you were, since you didn't carve a religious symbol into my skin."

Kakuzu showed a smirk of his own as he looked towards Sakura once more, "Good to know."

The woman before him had defied all prospects of his set in stone ideal; noting in life can be free. And perhaps in some sense, what he received wasn't quite free.

In her opinion she received the better end of the deal, but he couldn't help but disagree. After all, nothing in tonight's session was free.

Although, the collateral came at quite a dangerous cost. A cost he would never be allowed to forget.

* * *

Alright, here it is. I know a lot of people requested Sasori but I don't want to use up all the hot guys in the first couple chapters. He may be next, who knows. But I couldn't have Deidara_ then_ Sasori. That's just too much hotness for one person to handle. I'm not going to apologize for the delay in updating because I had writers block as well as a full time summer job, which is quite important for the time being. Announcements! **1. **Take the poll if you haven't already. **2.** My ItachxSakura one-shot is in progress as well as the next chapter for 'It's HIGH SCHOOL! Do what you want!'. Try to be patient! **3. **Take a look at my other stories if you haven't already. **4. **Looking for a BETA reader? I'm available.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW** for the sake of my sanity.


	6. Short String of Control

Alright, the vote for the chapter as pretty close but this guy has been coming up on my radar for a while now. I apologize for the distance in my updating. If you would like reasoning, you can see it in my profile. Thank you to those lovelies of mine: .., Sarasrii, mUmaRhz, Echo Uchiha, SasoLOVE111, 10Roseleaf, momoko09, southern hickup, Alice, Nikooru-sama, mayalice, HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY, angel897, Little-Retard, xXFallenxBeautyXx, Xx-Akatsukis-Little-Stalker-xX, yuchi1994, SlanderousDoll, Black-footed, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, Emzy2k11, Yuti-Chan, sakuraluver, Cherry Cherry, Conrii, Kiss-From-The-Dark, Red Rose, 1NF3CT10N, XODaikoXD, pacchiri cherii, Gin Kitsune-sama, wingchan7, AnimaAmore, tonnora, .love, LilithiaRW, Desperate Fool, ChibiCHICKENluver, ienjoisk8, Sexxiiness, sasorilover7, UchihaRahika, LovexxxSakuraUchiha, kitsuneluvuh, DropDeadBabe, asdf, jenniferisvip, Cherry-Cola-Rose, Black snake eyes, Rasalas Scarlett D'Vinter, LadyKaliska, babydoll8901, Essy-Chan,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series nor do I own Lady Gaga and her song 'Vanity'.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

_She turned to walk towards the door, knowing that he was not far behind her. "I do hope that you weren't disappointed."_

"_Not at all," he replied, his deep voice carrying through the small room. "I hope that I was more enjoyable company than my partner."_

_She let a coy smile slip onto her lips as she leaned against the doorway, "I would have to say that you were, since you didn't carve a religious symbol into my skin."_

_Kakuzu showed a smirk of his own as he looked towards Sakura once more, "Good to know."_

_The woman before him had defied all prospects of his set in stone ideal; noting in life can be free. And perhaps in some sense, what he received wasn't quite free._

_In her opinion she received the better end of the deal, but he couldn't help but disagree. After all, nothing in tonight's session was free._

_Although, the collateral came at quite a dangerous cost. A cost he would never be allowed to forget._

* * *

_Nothin' wrong with being just a little bit vain_

_We need a little pretty 'cause this country's going insane_

_So go ahead and label me whatever you'd like_

_But nothing is quite as sexy as a woman is fine_

_-Lady Gaga_

* * *

Ch.6 Short String of Control

Control. A skill that every ninja, especially kunoichi, need to master in order to be successful in their line of work. But when someone, or something for that matter, is a master of control, how does one match themselves against it?

These very thoughts ran through Sakura's mind as she leaned silently against the VIP door, blocking herself from the dangerous men waiting on the other side. She had already seduced four of their members, and knew that she still had at least two more men; assuming that the half plant man would not be added to her list.

Because that was certainly not part of the deal.

The Konoha kunoichi already knew who she was going to call in next, because it was the person she was dreading the most to see in the position she was here for.

Never in her life did Sakura Haruno picture the day where she would be seducing Sasori of the red sand, the man she had killed only a few years prior. Master manipulator and arrogant bastard; but a good looking one at that, which she hated to admit to herself.

From what plan she had devised in the short while that Kakuzu had left the room, she knew that Sasori wasn't a patient person and he had the opposite taste of art from the previous member she seduced. She also concluded that he was going to diminish her abilities because she was young, as well as a woman.

'_Sexist, arrogant, son of a bitch.'_

'_**I think you mean **_**sexy, **_**arrogant , son of a bitch,'**_ inner Sakura corrected with a smirk.

Sakura let out a sigh as she raked a hand through her pink locks, _'Let's just hope he doesn't hold a grudge from all those years ago and try to murder me.'_

'_**I don't care what he does, he's fucking hot.'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her lecherous innered, _'I don't think I've ever experienced you this horny in my entire life. Do you realize you just implied that we be killed as long as we got some male attention?'_

'_**Why are you acting so surprised?' **_inner Sakura questioned simply. _**'You act like you don't know how I am.'**_

'_The sad truth is the fact that you're always this way, just not to this sexual extent.'_

Her inner voice snorted, _**'Maybe not that I verbalize.'**_

'_Oh, Kami. I don't want to know."_

Sakura moved over to the circular mirror she had used previously used after she looked at the wound Hidan had inflicted on her body. As she looked at her appearance and she looked like she had been doing exactly what she was doing; seducing men. Her lips were slightly swollen from the amount of kissing she had been partaking in that night, her pink locks were tussled but in a sexy manner, and her clothes went from that of a ninja, to that of exactly what she was being that night; a male entertainer.

She let out a breathy laugh as she fixed her hair in the mirror, _'Ino would be so proud of me.'_

'_**Who cares about her right now? Make **_**me**_** proud of you and go get your hands on your next man!'**_

'_I swear, you're the most impatient person I've ever experienced,' _Sakura scolded her voice as she placed a hand on the door handle and pulled it open.

Once the door opened, all the Akatsuki members had their eyes on the pinkette; most of them showing signs of lust behind their gazes. The pink haired medic leaned her hip against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest before meeting Sasori's gaze. "Puppet boy," she called out. "Let's go."

Sasori smirked at her daring nickname as he rose from his seat and stopped at the doorway to grab her chin between his fingers. "Let's get this over with," he paused as he moved his face closer to her own letting his smirk widen slightly, "Little girl."

Sakura jerked her head from his grasp giving him a warning glare, causing him to smirk before he walked into the room behind her. Sakura glanced over to the men waiting out side once more before she let out a breath and pulled the door closed behind her.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out for them," Kisame joked as he took a big swig from his own Sake bottle.

"I'm putting my money on the hot bitch," Hidan announced with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"I don't know, yeah," Deidara added in as he gazed at the closed off room. "Danna has a lot of pent up anger from the last time they met. I'm almost worried more for her than I am for him."

"Deidara makes a valid point," Itachi's voce commented quietly.

"I'm expecting it to turn into an all out brawl," Kisame added as his shark like smile ran across his features.

"My money's still on the fine ass bitch," the Jashinist scoffed as he took a large gulp of his own alcoholic drink.

* * *

Sakura kept her eyes steadily on Sasori's form that was now sitting in the corner on one of the blood red couches as she heard the sound of the door shutting behind her.

"I'm going to lay down some rules for you right now," she began as she slowly swayed over to his seated form. "If you make any move to try and kill me, I'll punch your pretty little face in beyond any hope of repair. And if you use those sick little strings of yours on me, I will also damage your face beyond repair. Are we clear?"

She knew the smirk was coming even before his lips showed it, because she knew how Sasori worked. He would put up a cold façade in front of the other members to make them respect him but the moment he was around something the intrigued him, the façade was gone. And right now, that façade had long disappeared from sight.

The smirk she knew was coming showed across his features as she continued to walk towards him until she halted right in front of his lowered form. "I don't think you're in a position to be calling the shots, little girl." He told her simply as he crossed his arms across his now human chest and looked up into her emerald eyes.

"And I don't think _you're_ in a position to be telling me what I can and can't do, especially knowing the reason you're in this room right now," she told him with added bite to her tone as she turned to her side and slowly sat herself in the puppeteer's lap wrapping one arm around his neck and placing her other hand against his chest. "Now, if you're here for the reason you're _supposed_ to be here for, follow my rules, hold up your part of the deal, and I'll hold up mine."

"Ah, but that's not exactly the deal, doll face," he whispered as he trailed his thimble fingers up the bare skin of her arm. "You only receive information if I _want_ you to receive information."

"Now, _Sasori_," she whispered into his ear as she stroked light circles across his chest. "We both know that that's not how it's going to work."

"Here's my where my part of the deal comes in, _Sakura_," he whispered as he moved his fingers to trace down her side. "I get to use my strings, and I'll guarantee you some information as long as your _tactics_ hold up to my standards."

'_Bastard,' _she inwardly hissed.

'_**You just have to go with it if you're planning to be successful here,' **_her innered informed her with a small smirk. _**'I personally think it's a win-win situation.'**_

"Getting a little picky now, aren't we?" Sakura inquired as she crossed her legs and propped them over the arm of the couch. "But I guess it can't be helped. Arguing would be pointless because of your low tolerance for patience."

The smirk on the red head's face remained as he move his lips to hover slightly above her own, "I do hate waiting, doll face."

The warmth of his breath brushed across her rosy cheeks and she moved closer to brush the tip of her nose with his, "Then let's get started, puppet boy."

He smirked and lightly grasped her chin between two fingers, "With pleasure, little girl."

His lips met hers with full blown aggression and passion. It was obvious to Sakura in that moment that as well as Sasori being an impatient person, he was also the one who wanted to be in charge.

In response to his heated emotions, Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around the Akatsuki member's neck successfully pulling herself closer to him. She felt the hand he had wrapped around her slim waist pull her lower half closer to his own as his tongue ran across her plump bottom lip, demanding entrance into her mouth.

Not asking. _Demanding_.

Sasori's actions screamed with dominance as his tongue took immediate control when she parted her lips for him. Sakura tried to win back power, but her efforts were all in vain. When the raw lust of their heated kiss became too overwhelming adding to their burning need for oxygen, they broke apart both panting heavily.

"I take it your power hungry actions are trying to show proof that you have some sort of authority over me?" she questioned between huffs as she twirled her index finger around a lock of red hair at the base of his neck with a small smirk before she spoke again. "Is it because I was in control last time?"

Sasori let out a deep chuckle as he took her chin into his hand once more and pulled her face back to his, letting their noses brush against each other. "Don't think for a second that if we had a rematch you would win, _little girl_. Times have changed, and so have I."

Sakura ran her nose along his now perfectly human cheekbone as she placed her soft lips near his ear, her smirk felt along his skin. "Which leads me to my first question," the medic whispered hotly into his ear. "How is it that you're even _alive_?"

She noticed the chakra build in the puppeteer's fingers as his dangerous smirk reappeared on his perfect lips. Sakura knew what he was trying to do, and proceeded to snatch his wrist in a tight grip and shoot him a hard glare. "If you try _anything_ in attempts to harm me, I _will _kill you a second time."

The red headed Akatsuki member kept his smirk intact as his other hand moved to light grasp the wrist that was holding his opposite hand in a death grip. His thumb brushed along the underside of her wrist, feeling her slightly rapid pulse under the padding of his appendage.

"Don't be so scared, doll face," his voice teased as she felt the underlying challenge in his words. "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't _enjoy_."

'_**I like where this is going,'**_ her innered squealed eagerly.

'_Of course you do you little pervert.'_

The pink haired kunoichi of Konoha did something she didn't usually do. By letting go to the Akatsuki member's wrist, she also let down her guard. Sasori smirked as she released his wrist and let his blue chakra string slither from his fingers and connect to the pinkette's limbs. He saw the slight panic that flashed through her exquisite emerald orbs and it made his heart clench and swell at the same time.

Of course he had some odd sort of attraction to the pink haired Konoha medic. Even when she was pummeling his puppets and destroying the thick rock walls of the old Akatsuki cave, he found her to be beautiful. But he also felt the need to prove himself in front of her since she so easily defeated him the last time they met. He would never let her win so easily again, and she needed to know that. He was the one in charge, and he would prove that to her tonight if it was the last thing he ever did.

A part of him, though he wanted so desperately to prove his dominance to the woman before him, also wanted to care for her. He wanted her to think about him as much as he had about her over the past two years he hadn't seen her.

Sasori found that she was impossible too rid from his thoughts. He also realized, he didn't want too.

Sakura felt the control leave her body the moment the cold puppet string attached to her. A nervous shiver made its way down her spine, which she was sure Sasori picked up on. She was freaked out to say the least when she felt her hand move on its own and up to Sasori's cheek.

The feel of his soft skin against her finger tips was unreal as he controlled her hand to slide down his cheek to his jaw line then down to the start of his buttoned Akatsuki cloak. He then moved her so that she was now straddling his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"It's simple enough, my dear," Sasori's voice finally spoke, breaking Sakura away from her nerve wracking thoughts as she listened intently to the red head's words. "You killed my puppet body by extracting my heart with that last punch, but what you failed to do was fully destroy my heart."

Sasori flicked his wrist and moved Sakura's delicate hands to remove his cloak and toss it on the floor next to the red couch they were occupying. He felt her breath hitch in her throat as she gazed at his now perfectly exposed and chiseled chest. Letting his pride show across his features, he then controlled her hands to run along the defined muscles of his abdomen before he continued to speak once more.

"Some of my fellow members returned to the rubble you created from our battle and brought back my puppet heart for repair." As he made this statement, he let her right hand trace over the visible scar that was left above his human heart cavity. "After they were able to repair the damage you caused, they found a human body to replace the puppet body I once had. That's how I'm now alive, and human."

Sakura looked over the man that was controlling her and looked over all of his features. His skin was surprisingly soft for a ninja of his caliber as was his hair. His brown eyes were so real as opposed as the constantly glassed over eyes that she remembered from their last battle. She saw emotions in those brown, emotions that she didn't always like, but emotions to say the least.

"How is it possible that your features are so similar to your old body?" Sakura whispered as she felt herself subconsciously relax under the puppet master's strings.

Sasori's smirk widened as her hands continued their destined path over his chest, "Because it _is_ my old body, Sakura."

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly as she stared into the male's lazy brown eyes. "How?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Sasori chided as he removed Sakura's hands from his chest, to the zipper on her vest. "You'll have to be patient on those answers until I receive a little more from you for my troubles."

Sakura glared mildly at the man she was sitting on as he made her hands tug down the zipper holding her maroon vest together. Knowing she was about to expose her naked chest to the enemy before her, her muscles found the ability to tense under the man's control.

'_Damn Hidan for cutting off my chest bindings,' _she inwardly cursed as she felt her hand that held the zipper of her vest reach the bottom of the article of clothing. Swallowing the nervous lump that formed in her throat, she watched Sasori's facial expression as she felt her hands slowly slide the open vest off her pale shoulders. His eyes scanned over her ample breasts that were provided in his new view as well as the milky skin of her torso.

Her stomach was perfectly flat with underlying muscles while the skin was practically scar free besides a familiar looking three to four inch scar on one side of her abdomen going through to her back. Sasori smirk slightly as he ran his own hands over the imperfection in her skin that he knew he was the cause of.

"Couldn't quite heal yourself after our battle, could you little girl?" The puppet master questioned with a cocky smirk directed towards his handy work along her skin.

The Konoha medic sent him a mild glare as he moved her wrist to rest lazily on the tops of his shoulders. "It's rather difficult to rid ones self completely of any scarring after being _impaled_."

Sasori let out a low chuckle as he brushed some of her pink locks behind her ear, "Of course."

"How is it that you have your human body?" Sakura questioned once more, emerald eyes blazing with determination.

Sasori let out a sigh at her own impatience as he brushed his knuckles down her naked sighs, feeling her shiver at the touch. "I had it preserved, obviously. When I was still a human I prepared a puppet body that was similar in appearance to that of my human body."

As his knuckles brush up her sides once more, she felt him sweep across the sides of her breasts on their path. Sucking in a small breath, and holding her tongue form the foul comments she waned to spew, she set her gaze towards his chocolate eyes once more as he smirked at continued his explanation.

"No one bothered to question if I had actually transformed my human body into a puppet by transforming my body parts or if I just created a separate puppet body for my human heart to reside in," he continued as his inventive hands chose to reside at her hips while she continued to take in the amounts of information he was giving her.

"You…" she paused in slight disbelief at her realization. "You planned to come back to life all along."

The doll based artist smirked at the incredulity in her voice as he lovingly stroked her cheek. "That's not entirely correct, my dear," the red headed replied, smirk slightly faltering but still visible on his lips. "I had not expected to be defeated by one such as yourself and my grandmother in battle, but obviously I was wrong. It's true that I was expecting to be revived at some point, but not as soon as I was."

Sakura continued to stare at the man before her as he spoke again. "I underestimated you, doll face," his words were quiet, almost brought down into a whisper as he spoke into her ear. "But I won't make that mistake again. Now, why don't we make ourselves more comfortable; shall we?"

Before the green eyed female could pose a question, Sasori had picked her up, placing his hands firmly under her behind and moved to press her against one of the near by walls. Sakura gasped at the slight forced that was applied to her back as the red head pressed her firmly into the wall.

"You consider this to be more comfortable?" she questioned sarcastically as her legs stayed wrapped around Sasori's waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Not at all, doll face, but no one said that our time together was going to be a comfortable experience," Sasori chuckled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent before moving to mold their lips together once more.

The raw passion behind Sasori's kisses were making Sakura feel light headed and have butterflies pooling in her stomach at the same time. The thought had popped into her mind that Sasori's feelings were a bit deeper than lust alone, but she also thought that was nearly impossible.

Although he was now human, she would never consider him to know what genuine feelings were.

When Sasori pulled away for the need to breath Sakura looked down at him through hazy eyes, "This whole puppet control really defeats the purpose of me being in this room with you."

Sasori let out a short laugh. "True, but it's so much more _fun_ this way," he whispered as he ground his hips into her own causing Sakura's breath to hitch in her throat once more.

'_This is so much easier when I'm in control,'_ Sakura complained.

Sasori noticed the faint blush that appeared across her cheeks as he moved his hands slightly up from her hips to rest near the small of her waist. As his skin brush along hers, he felt another scar that he knew he wasn't the cause of. As he traced the shape of the slightly risen skin, he recognized the symbol. Sakura felt the puppeteer's mood darken slightly as his finger's traced over the new scar on her lower back.

"_Hidan_," Sasori's voice hissed as his hands tightened faintly around Sakura. "That fool is going to learn the consequences of harming something he shouldn't."

"It was part of our deal," Sakura told the man holding her against the wall. "I gave him permission."

"It doesn't matter," Sasori told her darkly before looking up into her eyes. "He should know not to harm something that doesn't belong to him."

Sakura's green eyes narrowed, "Are you suggesting that I belong to _you_?"

The red head smirked as he moved his nose into the crook of her neck once more, licking the sensitive skin causing her to let out a small gasp, "In this moment, _yes_."

Sakura felt her hands move into Sasori's red locks once more as he began to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone. "Well you won't be for much longer because I only have one more question," she told him ending in a small gasp as he licked her collarbone.

She felt him smirk against her skin, "Ask away, doll face."

A darker blush rose to her cheeks as the puppeteer lowered his kisses down the valley of her breasts then lifted her slightly to kiss and lick the pale skin by her navel.

"Why did you join Akatsuki?"

Sasori paused with his ministrations as he moved Sakura's leg to fall away from his waist to have her only be supported by his knee which he had propped up between her legs. The pinkette blushed at his intimate contact with her lower region but tried to remain focused on the male's lips as she awaited an answer.

"Because Sakura, in this group I'm not considered a criminal for what I do. I'm free to peruse my art with out hassle, besides when my idiot partner is around," he explained, his words almost sounding heartfelt. "Although it's true that the members of our organization are considered criminals to our prior nations, we do exactly what you're doing for your nation, except we're doing it for our leader."

"Killing innocent people is not what I would consider just," she replied in a monotonous voice, eyes showing her opinion.

Sasori let out a deep laugh as he moved his hands back to her waist, "But my dear, you do the same thing."

"We do not-"

Sasori's lips silenced hers with another kiss in which Sakura didn't protest as she returned the gesture before they broke apart once more.

"That topic is not debatable," Sasori told the pinkette. "It's true, and you already know that."

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't reply. She really didn't feel like having a debate with the equally stubborn Akatsuki member.

"I that is all you wanted to know, I think it's time for me to take my leave," Sasori whispered in her ear before leaving her with one last peck on the lips before releasing her and walking over to his discarded cloak, putting it back over his naked chest.

Sakura braced one arm against the wall after the release of the puppeteer's chakra string and covered her other arm over her exposed chest, "Bastard."

Smirking at her annoyance he threw her maroon vest over to her, watching her catch it easily, "You might want to put that on before you come back out. Although we wouldn't mind a free show if you're willing. They're quite a _marvelous_ sight."

'_Is he talking about my breasts?' _Sakura asked herself, already knowing the answer.

'_**Aw, yeah!' **_Inner Sakura chanted in success.

"Get out," Sakura scoffed as she pulled her clothing back on. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Sasori chuckled as he shot her a smirk before turning to leave the room, "Until next time, doll face."

As Sasori walked out of the room he knew that although he would seem to have the control looking in on the situation, that she had all the real control. She was the puppet master and he was just her marionette.

He knew that she was going to be the death of him, yet again.

* * *

Whew. Glad I finally finished this to get it out here for all you wonderful readers. Sorry it took me so long! I feel like I rewrote the chapter three or four times until I got it the way I wanted it. SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS: **1. **Take my poll for the next one-shot if you haven't already. **2. **If you need a BETA reader, I am available. **3. **Take a look at my other stories if you haven't already. **4. **I have entered a one-shot into StormDragon666's Halloween one-shot contest. Take a look at all the stories and vote! **5. **Most importantly, don't forget to **READ**and **REVIEW**! Love you all!


	7. The Honesty Behind the Man

I love all the support this story is getting. I really appreciate all the story alerts, favorites, and author alerts as well as all the wonderfully kind reviews. I'm sorry for the break in updating, if you really want to know why you can ask me. Big buckets of love for those reviewers of mine, but now that there are so many of you I can't write out a list! But thank you so much! Know that I read every single one and take into account everything that everyone has to say. In all honesty, your reviews are what fuel my writing and I am very thankful for that! As for my long break before updating, if you can find me I give you permission to punch me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series or Lady Gaga and her song 'Fooled me again, honest eyes.'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

"_If that is all you wanted to know, I think it's time for me to take my leave," Sasori whispered in her ear before leaving her with one last peck on the lips before releasing her and walking over to his discarded cloak, putting it back over his naked chest._

_Sakura braced one arm against the wall after the release of the puppeteer's chakra string and covered her other arm over her exposed chest, "Bastard."_

_Smirking at her annoyance he threw her maroon vest over to her, watching her catch it easily, "You might want to put that on before you come back out. Although we wouldn't mind a free show if you're willing. They're quite a _marvelous _sight."_

'Is he talking about my breasts?'_ Sakura asked herself, already knowing the answer._

'**Aw, yeah!'**_Inner Sakura chanted in success._

"_Get out," Sakura scoffed as she pulled her clothing back on. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."_

_Sasori chuckled as he shot her a smirk before turning to leave the room, "Until next time, doll face."_

_As Sasori walked out of the room he knew that although he would seem to have the control looking in on the situation, that she had all the real control. She was the puppet master and he was just her marionette._

_He knew she was going to be the death of him, yet again._

* * *

_You fooled me again_

_Fooled me again with your honest honest eyes_

_Again, fooled me again with your dirty mouth full of honest lies_

_-Lady Gaga_

* * *

Ch.7 The Honesty behind the man

'_I think I might die tonight.'_

'_**Why do you say that?'**_

'_No one has ever tried to seduce _the_ Itachi Uchiha and _lived_ to tell the freaking tale.'_

'_**You make an excellent point.'**_

'_You are absolutely no help at all, you hormone infested skank.'_

'_**Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all night; and the rest of your life for that matter.'**_

'_You make me want to pour acid on myself.'_

'_**That's kinky. Didn't know you were into that. Maybe Itachi would be interested in watching.'**_

'_You sicken my soul.'_

'_**I appreciate the compliment.'**_

The petal haired kunoichi let out a frustrated sigh directed towards her inner self who just gave her a cat like smile in return. Pushing herself off the couch she was currently occupying, she made her way slowly over to the door where the famous Itachi Uchiha waited behind. And for what he waited for, she was having a hard time processing.

This was the brother of her ex-teammate after all. The man who made Sasuke the way he was now; a blood thirty, vengeful, and hate filled boy who then transformed into a man with ten times his original caliber. She never imagined that the boy she had crushed on for so long, the boy spelled out his goals to be 'killing a certain someone,' would turn out to be one of the most evil being in the Shinobi world. And it was all because of this man and the choices he made with his life.

From what Sakura had been told, and the other rumors she had heard in her life about Itachi Uchiha, and the Uchiha clan in general, the eldest son killed his entire family because he wanted to test his abilities as a ninja. But when it came to the point of killing his younger brother, he just couldn't go through with it. So he decided to make his life worse than death by letting him live with no one left. Leaving him to live his life alone with no family. Leaving him to learn his own life lessons without the guidance of his family to teach him what is wrong and what his write. Leaving him to only know vengeance and hate. Leaving him to form the man he is today.

And for that, Sakura couldn't say she was too fond of the man.

Grasping the door handle, she took in a calming breath before she opened to door that would greet her to the sight of six Akatsuki members. When she looked around to Itachi, she noticed another member that wasn't there before.

"Tobi thinks pretty girl is pretty!" the masked man exclaimed as he bounced in his seat before running up to Sakura, looking as though he was going to hug her.

Before his arms could reach her, the medic nin grabbed the front of his cloak and pushed him against a near by wall, holding a glowing chakra scalpel to his neck. "Don't you dare put you hands on me."

"Tobi is a good boy!" the member pleaded in a childish tone as he waved his hands innocently in front of his face. "Tobi just wanted to hug the pretty girl! Tobi didn't want to _hurt_ the pretty girl. Tobi swears!"

"Sakura," Itachi's voice called out stoically, as he moved to stand behind the female. "Leave him be. He doesn't know any better."

Sakura scoffed before she reluctantly released her grip on his cloak as she turned around to face the Uchiha behind her, "Shall we go then?"

Itachi just gave her a solemn nod before waiting for her at the entrance, giving her the silent signal of ladies first. She snorted softly as she walked over as glanced up into his eyes when she was next to his slightly taller form, "Who knew an Uchiha could be chivalrous."

Amusement passed through his dark eyes as he closed the door behind him, leaving him alone with the enchanting Konoha kunoichi who gracefully sat herself down on one of the couches that matched the color of the clouds on his cloak. Her fingers brushed across the cushion next to her with her slender fingers as she cocked her head slightly to the side and looked up at him through her dark lashes. "Take a seat, Itachi."

He continued to stand further away from the couch and gaze over her form. Her long toned legs, her ample chest, her luscious pink locks the curled at waved around her doll like face. He would never understand why his foolish younger brother didn't take the chance he had with her when he was back in the village.

Itachi wished that his sight was cleared so that he could make out every detail of her person, but unfortunately his sight would only continue to deteriorate.

Noticing his slightly pain look in the Akatsuki member's eyes, she let out a soft sigh, "Take off your cloak and lay down on the couch."

'_**You go girl! Get down to business!'**_

Itachi gave her a strange look at her command and remained still. Sakura let out another sigh and stood from the piece of furniture, walking right up to him. Moving her hands to his temples she began to close her eyes until she felt the Uchiha's tight grip on one of her wrists.

"Haruno," he spoke lowly with underlying tones of warning in his velvety tone.

"Just let me look," she interjected before he could scold her further for her most likely stupid actions. She placed her finger tips back on the Uchiha's temples and just glanced into his dark eyes with her own. "Just relax and close your eyes."

The Akatsuki member stared at her with mistrust evident in his features, but he almost found the understanding that went with her vows of becoming a medic. She was meant to heal people, and not just the people of Konoha. All people. And even if he was a criminal, she had an obligation to help.

The moment Itachi closed his eyes he felt the cool sensation of Sakura's chakra dancing behind his vision. His masculine hands moved to find her waist, placing them at the dip of her hips. Sakura shuddered slightly as the male before her traced circles across her hip bone with the pads of his fingers.

'_**Kami, I love the feel of Uchiha hands…'**_

'_You may be more of a pervert than Kakashi, and that's saying something…'_

Letting out a sigh as she finished, she moved her hands down to Itachi's chest and looked up at him with bright emerald eyes, "You're worse than I suspected."

Itachi continued to glance down at her, not removing his hands from her waist. Sakura tried to pull away from him, but his grip still remained firm. He even dared to pull her even closer to his chiseled chest.

Although she wasn't to fond of the Uchiha, she would admit that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever scene; but most Uchiha men were. His dark hair was pulled back in a tie the nape of his neck while the shorter pieces were framing his face. His eyes were not the usual blood red color she was used to seeing when she met him in battle, they were now a deep charcoal color that seemed to draw her into a never ending vortex. His facial features were godlike, masculine jaw, high cheekbones and a thin and sculpted nose. She noticed the lines running down from his eyes and ending around the same level as his nose. He was indeed drop dead gorgeous.

"You have two choices, Itachi," she began as she leaned her upper half back slightly so she could get a better view of his god like face as she spoke to him. "I can either start to heal your eyes for information, or I can do the same that I did for your fellow Akatsuki members. It's your choice."

The dark haired male wrapped one of his arms around her waist to hold her to him while his other hand reached up to trace his nimble fingers along her jaw line until he grasped her chin lightly. "I wouldn't want to waste an opportunity when it's given, _Sakura_."

Sakura couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on her features at the meaning of his words. Even with the opportunity to have a major health issue that was not only affecting his ninja skills, but his everyday life, he still chose to not pass up the opportunity of seduction. Sakura was flattered and at the same time the humorous thought crossed her mind; Men are all the same.

Coy smile still playing in her lips, she gripped lightly on the collar of Itachi's cloak and turned in his grasp, leading him back over to the blood red couches she had adorned not minutes ago. She pulled him down to the piece of furniture with her before she pulled herself into a sitting position on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would even take this opportunity with me, let alone pass up the chance to have your eyes healed," Sakura told the dark haired male quietly as she felt him place on hand back on her waist while the other rested on her thigh. "Especially after hearing that no other medic you've tracked down has been able to help you so far."

"You would be surprised at the things one would do when they're dying, Sakura," he replied in his own low tone as his charcoal eyes gazed into her emerald ones.

"You're dying?" she questioned slowly.

"Hn."

Sakura snorted in reply to the all too famous Uchiha sound. She moved her nose to cradle into the crook of his neck as she placed ghostly kisses over his pale skin. "Why would you tell me, and enemy shinobi, about something that could seriously give me an advantage over you?"

"Because someone else should know," he replied plainly as he trailed his hand up and down the smooth skin of her milky thigh.

The rosette remained silent as she twisted her fingers through the Akatsuki member's raven tresses and pulled out the tie that held back all of his hair, taking the opportunity to comb through the length of his locks and inhaling the sweet and masculine scent that was all his own. "I'm listening."

Itachi continued to gaze at the woman he never expected to have sitting so intimately on his lap, playing with his hair that no one but his mother ever had the permission to handle. Her head was cocked to one side as her bright apple eyes gazed into his own while her pale pink lips remained slightly parted as she waited for him to speak. The feel of her sculpted body against his was heavenly, and her natural floral scent mixed with the buzz of alcohol she had earlier was almost like a drug. And with the close proximity of their bodies, Itachi had a much clearer view of the perfect features of her bone structure.

Moving his hand from her waist, he slid it up her back and under the material of her red vest. He felt her shudder as he trailed his fingertips up her spine until he reached her mid-back before sliding back down. Itachi wanted to tell her everything because like he said before, someone needed to know his secrets before he died. But with her in his arms, he wished he could continue to live forever.

Applying enough pressure to move the medic's upper half to press lightly against his chest, he then moved his mouth to drag across her cheek and up to her ear. "You know as well as I that I'm dying," he whispered in her ear letting his hot breath fan across her skin. "But it's not only my medical dilemma that is threatening my life, Sakura."

"Sasuke…" she added quietly before she lightly traced her nose along Itachi's cheek before placing her lips only a hair away from her own. "You're really so confident in his abilities that you believe he can actually succeed in killing you?"

Itachi smirked lightly, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully as she crossed her legs over one another, "What you're really dancing around is the fact that your health will give Sasuke an advantage. Am I right?"

"Hn."

"I do have something that I've always wondered about you, Itachi," the bubblegum haired female mused as she traced the lines that ran under his eyes along his face.

"Ask away, Sakura," his voice purred in encouragement as he moved one of his hands up to trace her jaw line and keep her lips close to his own, hoping they would brush against each other as she spoke to him.

"Why did you do it?"

It was the question he knew was coming when he walked into the room with her. The question everyone who had every known him or known of him wanted to know.

Why _did_ he slaughter his entire family that fateful night?

The Uchiha leaned his head against Sakura's pale forehead as he moved the hand that was placed gently on her face to move under her knees, allowing him to adjust her weight enough to lay her across the couch with his form hovering over hers. His dark hair curtained the kunoichi's vision from everything except the eldest Uchiha's painfully handsome face.

"I'll tell you," he began slowly in a soft whisper against her lips. "But you have to continue to be silent as I'm telling you."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Sakura whispered back with a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "It's not like it's going to be that difficult."

"We'll see about that, cherry blossom."

The green eyed temptress pressed her lips against his chastely before pulling away and giving him a teasing look, signaling that he should continue. His dark eyes lingered momentarily on her plump lips before reverting back to the bright colors of her irises'.

"It was not to test my power," he began as he placed one of his hands on her exposed hip tracing up slightly to rest on the smooth skin of her stomach. He felt her suck in a short breath before he continued. "I did it because I was told too."

She wanted to question him but she ended staying still as his sinful hand trailed further up her red vest. Sakura then realized how he planned to play out this situation, and she was going to try hr best not to give him any satisfaction as he told her his story.

'_**Clever little sex muffin.'**_

'_Sex muffin? _Really?_'_

'_**Don't question me. Get back to the sexual man that is currently feeling you up.'**_

Sakura actually did what she was told and paid attention to Itachi as he continued his tale.

"I was ordered by the third Hokage and the council of elders to eliminate my clan," he continued as he shifted his body to move his other hand to her creamy thigh where he traced absent minded patterns into her skin. "They told me that my clan was getting to the point of trying to break away from the village. They were past the point of being reconciled with, so I was ordered to eliminate them. All of them. If I successfully complete this mission, the council would inform the village of what really conspired and clear my name."

The medic couldn't help but feel sorry for the man before her. He was the complete opposite of what the world perceived him as. He never wanted to test his power resulting in the killing of his family. He was only doing what he was ordered to do on that fateful night.

Her green eyes continued to show pity until she felt the hand that was on her thigh brush her upper thigh as the other brushed the bottom of her breast. She had to suck in a breath at the proximity of his sinful hands.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sakura," Itachi scolded as amusement played on his handsome features. "You have to keep quiet if you want the answer to your question."

The female gave him a mild glare before he continued his story. "As you know, I didn't complete the mission in its entirety." He moved his hand further up her chest and lightly grasped the mound, causing Sakura to bit her lip to remain silent. "Since I let my brother live, I did not follow their orders, so they did not clear my name."

Itachi kneaded her flesh harder causing Sakura to throw her head back into the red cushion of the couch. A moan was trying to force its way from her lips, but she held it back. She felt Itachi's other hand remove from her thigh and up to her face where he touched their foreheads together and caught her in his fierce and lustful gaze. "Following so far?"

She gave a stiff nod, causing Itachi to smirk once more.

"After I left the village, Pein asked me to join the ranks of Akatsuki, which brings us to our current situation," Itachi finished with a whisper as he moved his lips to barely touch her own once more. "Anything else, you've been wondering, cherry blossom?"

"Why didn't you ever tell Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter?" she whispered before a small mewl released from her plump lips from the attention Itachi was providing to her chest.

"I wanted him to grow up to be strong," he whispered slowly as his eyes slid shut and kept his forehead on her own.

"But look where he ended up, Itachi," Sakura replied as she wove her fingers through his thick locks. Itachi slowly removed his hand from the Konoha kunoichi's shirt and moved it to her neck then up to her jaw line. "You need to tell him at some point," she added. "You know that."

Before Itachi could say anything else though, Sakura applied little chakra into her powerful hands and flipped their positions so that she was on top, looking down at Itachi. She gave him a small smile as she sat up and straddled his lap, "I think it's my turn now, don't you think?"

Itachi just look at her with his calculating eye with a smirk adorning his lips, "Hn."

"Although you really did answer most of my questions with your story, I think I can concoct a few more," she told the Akatsuki member as she leaned down at placed a chaste his on his lips. But Itachi found the simple kiss to be underwhelming so he placed a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her down for a more fiery lip lock.

Sakura was surprise by the male's eagerness which caused her to gasp when their lips met. The Uchiha took this to his advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth. She had the underlying sweet taste of Saki and cool taste of mint. Their tongues fought for a battle of dominance, but in the end Itachi took control. His hands moved to her hips as they continued the heated kiss until the need for air became desperate.

They pulled away slightly, letting their breaths mingle as they panted for air, "I don't think you quite earned that one, Uchiha."

"Than ask me something, _cherry blossom_."

"What are you planning to do about Sasuke?" she question as she rolled her spine up to a sitting position, brushing some of her pink locks away form her vision.

"Are you implying the underlying question of whether or not I'm going to _let_ him defeat me or not?" Itachi questioned as he placed both of his hands on either sides of her thighs.

"And If I am?" she inquired with a manicured brow raised in his direction.

"Hn."

"Of course that would be your answer," she grumbled causing the Uchiha below her to give her another handsome smirk. "You still have to answer the underlying question, Itachi."

"I don't have to do anything of the sort, Sa-ku-ra," he replied as sat up slowly, pressing their centers even closer together, causing Sakura is to let out a quiet moan. "As I recall this information is on an _earned_ basis."

"So was that kiss, _Uchiha_," Sakura replied through clenched teeth as she tried to contain herself. This was not some free show. Itachi chuckled as he leaned in, brushing his nose against hers and whispering against her lips, "I don't play fair, cherry blossom. You should realize that by now."

Sakura didn't know whether it was the vibrations from his laughter through his chest, his intoxicating scent, of his close proximity that made her suddenly kiss the gang member so quickly. Frankly, she couldn't find it in her to decide or care.

They fought for dominance once more when their tongues met. When Sakura moved down to meet Itachi's lips she trailed her hands up the material of hi mesh shirt, taking in the hard and soft feeling of his flesh and the muscles that lied underneath. She felt the warmth of his body against hers as she partially laid on his form while their lips were locked in battle.

Sakura sighed in content when she felt the warmth of Itachi"s hands on her bare back, barely under the material of her maroon colored top. As she pulled away when then need for air arrived, she whispered against his lips, "That should be sufficient enough for and answer, wouldn't you agree?"

Itachi let out a smirk appear on his features again before he spoke, "I am going to do what I have to, Sakura."

"Meaning?"

"That is all I'm going to say about it, Sakura," he replied back smoothly, noticing the irritation hidden behind her emerald eyes.

"Fine," she replied as she grasped the collar of Itachi's dark shirt, pulling him up so that their noses brushed. "Then there is only one more thing I'd like to do."

"Hn. And what is that, Sakura?"

"Close your eyes and relax," she whispered as she trailed her hands up his neck and into his thick tresses. He stared at her for a few moments before he complied with her requests. When she noticed his closed eyes she moved her fingertips up to his temples and began to enter soothing green chakra into the pathways of his eyes.

At first, Itachi wanted to pull away but then he realized exactly what she was doing. She was healing his eyes. She was healing and enemy. She wasn't being tortured, threatened, or blackmailed. She just did it upon her own free will. So there they sat, Sakura straddling his lap as she pressed her finger tips to his temples as she healed his unhealthy eyes.

After while most of the dull pain he usually had subsided and he felt her hands leave his temples and moved to cover his eyes, sending a bit more of her chakra into his eyes. "Don't open them just yet," she instructed quietly as she slowly removed her hands and placed them on his shoulders. After a few more moments she told him that he could open them slowly.

As he did, he squinted at the light before he could fully open his eyes. Once he did, he was greeted with a most beautiful sight he could have imagined. He knew that Sakura Haruno was beautiful; but he never thought he would be able

to see how exquisite she really was.

Her skin was so smooth and pale with no imperfections to be found. Her cheekbones were high, her nose like a button, and her lips we a full and luscious shade of rose. Her bright viridian eyes sparkled with all shades of green that he had ever seen. Finally, her vibrant petal colored locks seemed to glow around her, lighting up her features even further.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because you did this to him," she replied quietly as she pressed her lips against forehead and removed herself from his lap, walking towards the entrance of the VIP room. She turned back to face him as he slowly stood from the couch, eyes transfixed on her form. "It's up to you to fix him."

Itachi noticed the sincerity in her tone as he listened to her words. He knew it was true what she said about Sasuke, and he knew that he was the only one that could fix him, he just didn't know if he could.

As he reached her slightly shorter form he grasped a strand of her silky pink hair between his fingers as let his other hand grasp her chin, pulling it up so that their eyes could meet. "This doesn't change things, cherry blossom."

"I realize that," she replied as he moved towards the door and grasped the handle before looking back at her through dark lashes. "But it also does not mean I regret it."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Of course."

Hypnotized was a word rarely used against Itachi Uchiha. In any normal instance, he would be the one to be hypnotizing. But this time, he was the one being hypnotized and Sakura Haruno was the one who remained in control.

* * *

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I know this took me forever and a year, but here it is. The chapter you've been long awaiting. I hope you all enjoyed it, but this next bit of information may excite you even more…

**THERE IS STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

Yes, Akatsuki lovers and fan girls alike, there will be one more installment of this story. I'm sure if you tried you very hardest, and by that I mean not hard at all, you could figure out who the last chapter will contain. Soooooo some announcements: **1. **Take my poll for the next one-shot. I plan to have the one I'm working on currently out within the next week. **2. **Need a BETA? Ok, I will. **3. **Check out my other stories. They are always looking for more affection in their lives. **4. **Leave me some love.


End file.
